


Only Human

by GeneralMajorLieutenant



Series: Soul to Skin [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, Ace!Eren, All the cuddles, Asexuality, Levi may or may not be a minor playboy for awhile, Like vanilla mild for two seconds, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, No Sex, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Punk!Levi, Self-Acceptance, Sleepy Cuddles, very mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralMajorLieutenant/pseuds/GeneralMajorLieutenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex has always played a major role in human relationships. We do it to reproduce and we do it because, apparently, it feels fan-fucking-tastic.</p><p>Eren Yeager is that one percent who just doesn't get it. He doesn't care, he doesn't want to, but... he has to, or the boys drop like flies the second they figure him out. Embarrassment and shame keep him from speaking out, from saying, "no, I can't do it, babe," before the pants come off. And they all think they can change him, they all think they'll be the one to get him naked and ready to go. They all leave him because they can't.</p><p>Levi, a well known playboy, was the only one who didn't try, ironically enough. Levi was the only one who settled for hugs instead of sex, for light banter instead of groping, and for comfortable silences over necking. He was the only one who learned that all of that can be as intimate and priceless as sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Me... It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLindziex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLindziex/gifts).



> xLindziex posted about wanting more asexual Ereri fics, and that kind of hit something in me and I thought I'd like to oblige :3 I understand that hesitation and fear when it comes to new relationships, and I think a more emotional relationship can speak so much more than a physical, so I hope I can capture that well enough in this fic ^^
> 
> It's basically rated M for strong language and some very mild sexual situations that don't really last long at all x3

_Gross..._ Eren shifted uncomfortably beneath Jean and winced when he felt a tongue against his neck. He tried to hold still when teeth scraped against his skin, but he shuddered instead. Wasn't that a good thing though? People shuddered when someone sucked on their neck like a leech, right? Maybe Jean would mistake it for what it _could_ have been, not for what it was.

He groaned when Jean ground his hips against his, but he'd watched enough porn (an endeavor to at least know how to pretend) to understand that even his groan sounded like he'd end up sick. It had probably put the best porn star's fake cries to shame.

Girls definitely had the upper hand when it came to faking.

"I'm sorry, Eren... This isn't working..."

The relief Eren felt as those sloppy lips left his neck and the weight of Jean's body disappeared _almost_ overshadowed the way his heart shattered.

Again.

He'd failed Jean and himself.

_Again._

One would think his boyfriend was just pointing out that the necking and grinding wasn't working, but Eren knew better. He had those words down to a science, and he knew what it would lead to.

Wiping his neck off and dressing with fervor, Eren mimicked Jean, " _It's not you, it's me._ " A glare and he continued on by himself. "Don't pull that bullshit, I know it's me. I'm the freak here, Jean. If it were you then it'd be every other guy who's tried to make me horny. And that's _every single guy,_ which makes me outnumbered; it's clearly me."

"Eren..."

God, how he hated that look of pity. Like he was missing out on something by not being able to enjoy sex. _  
_

With a growl, he grabbed a pillow and hurled it at his naked probably-soon-to-be-ex boyfriend. "That's all it ever is with you guys! Cocks and ass, boners and sex! Why can't _you_ try to be happy the way _I_ am- I'm  _sick_ of having to be the one to try and make things work just because I'm  _different_!" he burst, nearly hyperventilating as he tried to speak his mind instead of appease Jean. "To me,  _you're_ weird and different, so why can't _you_ pretend to hate sex?" _  
_

Jean practically paled and struggled to find his words for a moment, and when he did they didn't do much to calm Eren's rage.

"It's not like that, Eren," the blond insisted softly. "It's just, you know, you really like someone, so you want to be together-"

"I'm not fucking five, Jean, don't talk to me like you're about to tell me how babies are made. You shouldn't have to fuck me to  _be_ with me," Eren interrupted, trying to get everything he had never said off of his chest.

It scared him, though. The second Jean had looked at him, pitying him, he had been scared. They had lasted six months, and occasionally Eren would try to give into Jean's persistence; after all, it was the longest relationship he had ever been in. Would they get anywhere though? No. Eren believed it set them back more often than not. It was all just too much of a bother when nothing felt  _good_ and everything felt _gross_.

And this had just been the icing on the cake, so to speak. There had been a sense of finality in Jean's words, which meant in the next month or so Jean would be moving out and Eren would be on his own.

Again.

The thought brought his ragged breathing to a halt. He  _couldn't_ be alone, he hated it. He liked when someone stayed up late with him and talked to him, why did he have to offer up to keep that? 

"Jean, don't. Don't leave," he pleaded suddenly, but the other boy was already dressed and pulling out his phone. No doubt to make arrangements for a place to stay.

Hazel eyes, solemn and rather apologetic, met his and Jean shrugged. "I can't do this anymore, Eren. It doesn't feel like we're in a relationship, it feels like we're just roommates trying to make it through college. I love you, but..."

There he went again, throwing around "I love you's" like he did every time they failed. Eren  _knew_ if Jean really did love him, he'd be able to go without the sex. He wouldn't say it only when he needed to gloss over a shitty situation.

Eren's legs nearly gave out and he was glad the end result was the bed. He bit into his thumb, trying to ignore the threatening sting of tears as Jean spoke softly into his phone and began moving around the room.

"I'll stay at Marco's until I can find another place," Jean informed him softly.

Eren felt a flash of humiliation and anger wash over him.  _Marco_. He'd have been stupid not to even suspect Jean when he was all about _Marco_ half the time- it wasn't a rare occurrence, after all; the guys who did try to stay with him usually ended up seeking pleasure from others. And Eren had a way of picking guys who weren't all that great at hiding it.

If Jean were going now he might as well figure it out.

"Did you ever..." Eren started carefully, but the look on Jean's face told him everything. Desperation drew out his next plea, "It's okay if you did, Jean. I don't care, if that's what helps-"

A stern look from Jean shut him up. "It  _doesn't_ help. I hated going behind your back to do that shit! But I just  _can't_ go without a physical relationship, Eren. You don't even fucking cuddle- who doesn't cuddle?" he exclaimed.

 _There it is_ , Eren thought with slow resignation.

As if he realized he may have just rubbed salt on the wound, Jean softened up and sighed. "Look, you deserve better. Find someone who can go without the physicality. I guarantee you you'll be happier without the stress."

With nothing more to add, and not entirely ready to humiliate himself further, Eren watched silently as Jean shoved some clothes in a bag and grabbed his keys. With a rather apologetic smile, Jean moved towards him and bent to press a chaste kiss against his forehead. Mumbling another apology and a goodbye, Jean was gone.

The second the door to their- _his-_  apartment clicked shut, Eren grabbed the alarm clock and hurled it at the wall with a ragged scream.

 _Every time_ , he thought while working to fight the tears. He managed to keep them back until a battered and ratty little kitten by the name of Rogue padded into the room with a soft cry. The animal worked at his socks, snagging its claws and spazzing until Eren picked him up and buried his face in the little body. He needed to listen to the fuzzball more often; he was an excellent judge of character. Rogue had hated Jean and the two before Jean the second they had stepped foot into the apartment.

And look at where he was now; alone and pitied.

"I'm done, Rogue," Eren mumbled into the fur, ignoring the low growl of protest as he squeezed the kitten. "No more dating for me. It'll be just us from now on."

He collapsed onto the bed and sighed as Rogue managed to curl up on his face, mewling happily as if that were the greatest idea in the world. The solid and furry body blocked the harsh light, and may have absorbed tears Eren would never admit to, but did little to stop the image of Jean leaving from replaying over and over in his head.

* * *

"Damn, Yeager. You look like shit." Reiner, always the honest one.

"Jean keep you up all night, tiger?" That was Connie.

"Don't be silly. Eren's above sex. You were safe if you did, though. Right?" Oh, how he could always rely on Mikasa.

Eren had never been more relieved to see Armin at his desk. While he loved all of his friends, and had been happy that more than a few of them had made it into the LAPD with him, Armin had to be his favorite. And Mikasa couldn't count; sibling ranking debunked her humanity.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked softly after Eren had slumped into the chair behind his desk and ungracefully shoved files out of the way. He was basically a grunt anyway, they just gave him the files to make him look like he was busy until a fight broke out at some bar. Or a kitten got stuck in a tree.

Contrary to popular belief, it was the cops who dealt with that. Firemen just liked to pull bullshit out of their asses. He'd punch the next one who mentioned Rogue's rescue; that had been all Eren and he had the ragtag little shit to prove it.

"Just peachy," Eren mumbled a bit bitterly. "It happened again," he added under his breath. If anyone would know anything about that, it would be Armin. He'd been the one who'd helped Eren realize he was asexually homoromantic, and after _that_ absolutely horrifying experience they'd actually come out of it closer.

Unfortunately, Eren would never be able to say the same about his exes.

Surprise flashed in those blue eyes, and Armin shook his head slowly, doubtfully. "Jean left? Seriously?" he asked. Far too loudly, in Eren's opinion, because everyone in the office who knew him swarmed his desk. 

"Who's fault was it? Did you fight? Was it bad?" Connie pressed, eyes wide as he bounced in place. Ever so eager, of course.

Sasha slapped his shoulder. "Don't be rude, Connie. When we talk to Eren about it, it's Jean's fault. When we talk to Jean about it, it's Eren's. That's how things like this work."

"Oh..." Connie hummed, as if it made total sense.

"I'll kick his ass," Reiner declared firmly, then with a rather hesitant glance in Mikasa's direction he stuttered, "If Mikasa requires any help, that is."

Armin just threw Eren a nervous smile while Mikasa glared at his pencil holder.

"Fuck off~" Eren groaned, his head pounding at the sudden onslaught and the lack of space. Turning to Armin to specifically exclude his gossiping friends, he asked, "I'm going down to Shina tonight. You in?" 

The blond frowned, concern etched into his face. Shina was probably one of the loudest, wildest, bars in LA, and a place Eren often frequented after a bad breakup.

"Relax, Armin. I'm not going to hookup- I  _don't_ hookup, remember? I just need a friend and some booze," he explained with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Besides, I promised Rogue I wouldn't be dating for a very long time. Dating isn't for people like me," Eren added softly, ignoring Armin's nearly pitiful gaze.

After all, Armin's pity and Jean's pity were two totally different things.

"You'll find someone," Armin assured him. "You just need to calm down, sit back, and wait for him to fall at your feet." 

Smirking, Eren agreed. "I do like the sound of that. I'm sick of groveling for second chances. Someone else needs to do it for a change." The desperation he had displayed towards Jean the night before had woken him up a bit.

If he could find just _one_ guy who didn't have to _try_ to be with him, Eren would be set for life. He'd just need that one guy to understand he wasn't a total fuck up. He needed someone who couldn't give one shit about who he was, or care about what he could and couldn't do... someone who would just be happy with  _him._

As Armin patted his shoulder and walked away, Eren laughed softly to himself. The chances of finding someone like that were zero to none; Eren Yeager was destined to be "forever alone."

 _At least I have Rogue_ , he thought with a bitter, almost self-deprecating, smile.


	2. Freakshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long should you mourn a failed relationship? Are there rules you have to follow before throwing yourself back into that furious dating pool? Eren doesn't think so, he's never waited before, but he doesn't need to let an aggressive and conceited punk know that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONGHJKMSC-- You guys are absolutely precious, okai. My email was blowing up all day x'3 I'm so glad you guys like it so much, and I hope I can continue to please :)
> 
> I'll also be... Well, I guess I can't say I'll be taking Levi's "OCD" to more elaborate levels, because he's more of a clean freak than OCD, so I guess I'll say I'm going to make him a bit OCD x3
> 
> I was going to update on Thursday for you guys before I started the "every Saturday" plan, but falling off of a horse can really suck and change your plans xD So, the next update will probably be around NEXT Saturday- I really need to start a schedule or I'm totally screwed and you won't get updates for weeks at a time xD

"I'll give you Friskies for a week if you piss on his stuff, Rogue," Eren told his pet softly, holding the animal up to eye level and meeting his dumbfounded gaze earnestly. Rogue held it for what felt like ages before he wriggled and let out a cry of protest. "Friskies, Rogue.  _Friskies_ ," he promised after releasing him and watching the beat up kitten tear down the hallway.

Unfortunately, Rogue passed up the soft, fresh, clothes for his litter box. Jean had trained him well, Eren had to admit, but just like it had for the past three hours, thinking of Jean still hurt. He half expected the blond to turn up after midnight, tired but obnoxious, just as he usually did.

Now that he was gone, Eren knew where he'd been going that kept him out until midnight. But that didn't matter anymore. Instead, Eren was focusing on keeping his cool, packing up Jean's stuff so when he  _did_ show up he'd be in and out, and resisting the urge to dip his clothes in honey then roll them around in Rogue's litter. It was a totally foreign feeling for him, he'd never moved in with a lover after all, and Eren decided he wouldn't be doing so again. The anger was getting close to unbearable.

After three months of living together, Eren had ended up creating new habits, setting things up a certain way... Living with and around another person. Now that said person was gone, he didn't know what to do. It was silent, empty, and lonely, even with Rogue's demanding personality spicing up the place.

Eren talked to himself more now than ever before.

In an effort to distract himself after organizing Jean's stuff, he had cleaned the apartment down to the vacuum- an endeavor that had terrified Rogue but had been no less hysterical. The small living room was unusually spotless, his room was mostly clear if you didn't count the uniform he had neglected to wash and Jean's boxes, and the bathroom was almost clean. He had gotten a bit lazy once he had hit the kitchen, so he had passed it up as a reward for working so hard prior.

Eren had just settled on his couch with a glass of wine for some of Spanish soap operas, something that could easily take his mind off of Jean, when a tentative knock came from his door.

Assuming it was Armin, Eren paused in front of the hallway mirror, fixed his stylishly tousled hair, righted his simple black shirt, then slid into the leather jacket he had stolen from Jean. Eren figured he had rights to at least one of the things Jean had left... Why not take the authentic and most expensive leather item his ex owned?

It looked better on him anyway.

He was almost smug when he opened the door to find Jean shuffling awkwardly in front of it. The other boy looked a bit tired, while Eren stood tall and knew he looked hot; unattainable but single. The surprise on Jean's face was worth it.

"You... You're going out already? Is that my jacket?" Jean stuttered, totally confused and dumbfounded.

Eren felt himself slipping into familiar denial; he  _knew_ how to deal with guys like this. He was better at handling the breakups than the actual relationships.

"I'm going down to Shina, yeah. I can't do that? Is there a time limit, because I'm pretty sure I waited longer than you did," he answered, ignoring the comment about the jacket altogether. Jean let it go easily, but Eren had the feeling Jean just didn't want to fight so soon yet.

Eren, however, had chosen the jacket on purpose to make a scene. It was his favorite jacket after all, and Jean had blown eight hundred on it- a huge fee for the struggling artist.

And now he wasn't getting one.

"I've known you since we were eighteen, Eren. You're going to make the same mistake you did with the last guy," Jean mumbled while scratching the back of his neck and shifting uncomfortably again. "The reason you wait is so you have better judgement."

"You  _are_  the last guy, Jean," Eren snorted but made no move to allow the other boy in. He could stand outside the door and suffer a bit more. "Unlike you, I can go out to a club and not get carried away. I'm just going to hangout with Armin."

Jean sneered at that. "No one goes to Shina to  _hangout_."

"What else would I do?" Eren asked wearily, throwing the blond a flat look.

Stunned silent at that, Jean just shrugged before moving onto a different subject. "Look, I just left some stuff here, and I need to hurry..."

Eren allowed him in at that and gestured down the entryway. "I packed your stuff. Wouldn't want to keep you from Marco for too long..."

"Eren..." The pained look Jean threw him sent Eren for a loop, but he quickly steeled himself and shooed him towards their-  _his_ \- room.

He wondered if he'd ever get used to that.

Eren decided that, yes, he would, when an enraged curse echoed through the small apartment.

"Eren, it pissed on my stuff!" Jean screamed as he stormed out of his bedroom, holding a pair of pants between to fingers and shaking them furiously.

Rogue sat in the doorway, dazed green eyes locked smugly on the retreating figure.

"If you didn't refer to Rogue as an it maybe he wouldn't," Eren responded coolly while making a mental note to buy a weeks worth of Friskies.

Jean fumed and threw the soiled pants on the couch. "You're so fucking impossible to live with!" he burst, no longer tiptoeing around the issue.

Eren could only shrug and look down at the curious cat behind him. He didn't think he was ready to have this fight after all.

"It was hard living with you, too," he admitted quietly and as calmly as he could. "Everyday I had to stress over whether or not you were going to leave, or come back ready to make a move..." Recalling the dig Jean had gotten in the night before he added, "I didn't cuddle with you because you always tried to make it sexual... Cuddling isn't supposed to be sexual, Jean..."

"And that's why we didn't work out," Jean practically snarled.

"We didn't work out because we couldn't handle each other. And maybe that was for the best," Eren bristled, falling into the familiar ritual of fighting. That had been the dynamic of their relationship; fighting. They carried it out so simply and naturally it almost felt wrong without a good fight every other day- no matter how harmless.

His phone went off in his pocket, a text from Armin, and with a slight smirk Eren turned on his heel and grabbed his keys. "Get your stuff and head back to your freckled Goddess. I don't want you here when I get back. Leave your key on coffee table."

Slamming the door behind him, Eren nearly collapsed against it and held his breath. If he let it go, he'd probably cry, so instead he bit his tongue and gave himself time to calm down before gathering his courage and steeling himself for a night of drunken excitement.

* * *

There had always been something about Shina that made Eren feel...  _right_. You didn't have an identity in the pulsing crowd. Relationships were made and broken without the pain and loss, leaving behind a simple understanding that would fade to nothing the second someone else came along. Shina's scene was fast and furious, but polite and respectful.

If Eren didn't want to dance, he just had to sit at the bar. No one would bother him.

If he didn't want to flirt, all he'd have to do was smile. Conversations about music or fashion were just as easy.

If he didn't want a blowjob in the men's bathroom, he just had to use a urinal. They only offered if you used a stall.

Unfortunately, Armin didn't understand this, but Eren didn't exactly blame him. He wasn't aggressive enough to enjoy the thrashing crowd, and he didn't partake in the joys of intoxication so there was little for him to do to get over the lack of privacy.

There was, however, a small bar set in an alcove that allowed for some privacy, and Eren's friend grabbed his wrist to make a beeline for the area. It's where they always went, where Eren always got wasted, and where Armin would patiently listen to him vent about all of his failed relationships.

"You didn't tell Mikasa?" Eren asked, nearly having to scream over the deafening dubstep to be heard, before moving around Armin to carve their way through the grinding mass of people. Like always, he ignored the harmless groping- no one had their sights set on him. It was simply what you did at Shina; you reached for the closest body, seeking innocent intimacy for mere seconds at a time before moving on.

"Like I'd ever tell her again," Armin sneered after they stumbled into the nearly deserted alcove and grabbed two stools at the bar. "If she found out I let you come back here she'd be serving both of our heads to the guys," he stated confidently. He sobered after a moment though, and eyed Eren warily. "You won't be getting drunk tonight, will you? You know alcohol won't make the pain go away..."

Eren snorted. "Drunk? Tonight? Please, I have to work tomorrow, and I'd like to do so without a hangover," he answered.

But he did beg to differ. Alcohol took away his guilt, insecurity, and fear, making it easier to talk about his breakups and issues, which then made the pain... less painful. Besides, there was never a time Armin accompanied Eren to Shina without having to drag his drunk butt back to his apartment.  _Not_ getting drunk would be defying the laws of friendship and nature.

After Eren ordered three shots of vodka and a martini, Armin showed his acceptance with a glare and a single glass of water.

"I'm not okay with this," he said.

"I know," Eren agreed. "But this isn't enough to get me sloshed. Not like last time, last time was bad and I regret  _everything_ , but I need to get over this," he explained with a slight frown.

If he didn't go home at least a little tipsy he'd fall asleep in a pile of Jean's shirts again. Shirts that Rogue had probably peed on at that.

"I should pee on them myself," he muttered after downing the first three shots. He ignored Armin's startled gaze in favor of turning to the interior of the club.

That's when things got tricky, and the small hand on his shoulder told him that this frustration was coming through loud and clear. There was a certain freedom and recklessness Eren felt when he was in the middle of that dance floor, but a Friday night was no night to try it. Shina went from being a typical club to sex in a heartbeat on Fridays.

Even then, looking out at the consistently shifting mass, Eren wasn't entirely sure he could promise people weren't getting subtly fingered.

"I came here to forget, not dance," he told the blond, but the words were more of a reminder to himself than Armin. "Why don't we go socialize? Maybe find Erwin..." he suggested with a sly grin that came with surprising ease.

If there was one reason Armin came to Shina that topped being there for him, Eren was sure it was for Erwin Smith; manager of the establishment.

Armin's face burned with embarrassment and he hurried to deny the suggestion. "I-I... No,  _we_ , couldn't possibly... He's a busy man, after all. He doesn't need two-"

"Come on," Eren snorted. This time it was his turn to grab Armin's wrist and drag him around, the effort surprisingly easy. He was small and the muscle he had gained during daily workouts did very little to add to his overall weight.

Then again, Armin wasn't exactly resisting.

"If I can't have a decent love life I have to mess with yours," he declared honestly, yet again having to shout over the throbbing music.

"It's not a love life, Eren!" Armin protested, his blush becoming considerably more prominent on his rounded features.

Eren just rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the matter at hand. He skirted the dance floor, knowing the older man wouldn't be anywhere near that mess, then briefly considered the fact Erwin might not be there at all. He rarely supervised the club, he left that to security, but when he did show rumor had it that it was because the actual owner was somewhere in the vicinity.

Needless to say, Eren was just as curious about it as the rest of Shina's crowd, and he wasn't above joining in on the gossip. So the unbridled excitement he felt when he noticed the handsome blond was to be expected- he was almost glad no one else had zoned in on him yet.

Pushing Armin forward, he said, "You go first. I don't have a reason to talk to him unless you're around."

"I don't either!" Armin nearly exclaimed, but they were too close to the older man to avoid being heard.

 _As striking as always_ , Eren thought with a wistful sigh. Erwin was tall, blond, and handsome; authoritative but kind. Like a dad.

Eren snorted into his hand when he looked between his friend and Erwin, who had turned away from present company to acknowledge their existence. Or, more accurately, Armin's. The lighthearted glare he threw Eren told him that his snort had been noticed, received, and understood.

"It's been a while since I've seen you two here... Bad breakup, Eren?" Erwin began, oddly polite but carefully reserved. Eren felt like he was walking into a trap just by standing there, engaging the man himself, but Armin had no such reserves.

"Is there ever another reason?" Armin countered, nearly beaming at the older man.

"I'd hope so," Erwin replied softly, fondly, to Armin.

Eren could only glare. "I come to dance," he pointed out firmly.

"Either way we get your money."

The smile dropped from Armin's face, but both boy's regarded the older man with blatant interest and curiosity. They had both caught on to that "we," and both wanted to know where exactly the plural cause was.

Smiling ever so slightly, Erwin stepped to the left and revealed one of the most contradictory guys Eren had ever seen.

He was shorter than Eren by at least five inches inches, and what his tank top didn't cover, tattoos did; vivid flowers, patterns, phrases, and even grotesque animals, all from his neck to his wrists. There were at least six studs in each ear, and a cross dangled from his left. Metal glinted against a delicate eyebrow, and even his nose and bottom lip sported a single hoop.

The eyeliner was unusually pristine, the lines clean, leaving his skin free of any black smudges. His hair was just as neat, split straight down the middle and left over the shaved sides.

He was currently wiping his arms down with an antibacterial wipe, and eyeing Eren with poorly restrained interest. After he was done with the wipe, he pulled out a small bottle of germ-x from a pair of jeans that clung unbelievably tightly to his legs.

"Levi," Erwin mused, gesturing to the smug shrimp with a simple flick of his wrist. "The official owner of Shina."

Eren and Armin both gaped, but Eren was the one to speak first. " _Owner_? He looks like he's a teen going through an identity crisis!"

"You little fucking shit," Levi snapped easily, almost naturally, and his interest gave way to subtle anger.

"Eren!" Armin hissed as he slapped his arm. Levi didn't spare him a glance, instead seeming perfectly content to stare Eren down with a steely gray glare.

Eren held his ground while Eren shifted and smiled somewhat proudly.

"You should take that as a compliment, Levi," the blond chuckled, nudging the reserved yet furious man as if it were something that was said to him all the time.

Eren was willing to bet it was.

"I'm so sorry, Eren just... He doesn't think- he's rude to everyone, so-"

"Armin," Erwin interrupted softly as he placed a large hand on Armin's shoulder. "Why don't I buy you a drink?" he offered with the very same charming smile he had used just minutes before.

Armin's face burned and he gestured weakly at Eren, his whispered words totally inaudible, before clearing his throat and nodding. "Uh, yeah... You'll be fine, right, Eren?"

 _No drinking, huh_ , Eren thought rather dismally. He supposed it was the least he could do though, Armin deserved to be treated more than anyone he knew, and drinking himself silly wouldn't be doing his friend any favors.

Eren hoped, however, that this was Erwin trying to politely grab a chance to flirt with Armin, and not just a sadistic whim to leave Eren floundering in his boss' presence. Because that was exactly what he was doing under that relentless glare.

"How... How old are you anyway?" Eren tried, more than intimidated by the half pint.

"Older than sixteen," Levi snapped.

He didn't walk away, but neither did Eren.

"You, uh... Have a nice club going..."  _Why am I even trying?_

"I know."

 _No modesty_ , Eren thought with a slight sneer. Levi noticed and smirked, his sharp gaze yet again moving along the length of Eren's body. His tongue darted out against his lip, flipping the silver hoop in it. It was a clear, thoughtful, and maybe even subconscious habit.

That made Eren feel like a piece of meat.

_Figures._

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he nearly growled, but the remark only seemed to entertain the other man more.

Levi stepped closer with no apparent issue in having to look up at Eren, and muttered, "Maybe I will." His hand came up between them and Eren was momentarily blinded by the sudden flash that came from it.

Levi stepped back quickly, out of reach by the time it processed.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Eren exclaimed smartly, staring at the brash man in shock.

"Maybe I did," Levi shrugged while pocketing his phone.

Eren gaped like a fish out of water. Levi's pierced eyebrow rose until it was hidden behind his neat fringe.

"D-delete it!" he finally managed.

"I don't know... Will I be taking you home tonight?" Levi nearly purred.

"I just got out of a relationship, it's not happening," Eren snapped as nonchalantly as he could. He even curled his lip a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Shame," Levi commented dryly, his frown screaming his disbelief, but that little smirk was back just as quickly. "Then I guess I'll be keeping the picture..."

 _He can't be serious_ , Eren thought, sincerely disgusted by the shorter man's words. Again, Levi seemed to read his mind; he sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, brat," Levi said. "I don't need a picture to get off, and being refused by you isn't heartbreaking. There are more fish in the sea, and more importantly, within reach," he continued, disinterest yet again flaring in his gray eyes. As if not being desired didn't faze him in the least. And, if the way he was now searching his club's crowd was anything to go by, it didn't. "I'll see you around, kid," he started, distracted, while waving his goodbye, his sights already locked on a slim figure at the edge of the dance floor.

"Don't count on it!" Eren snapped as Levi turned on his heel and started towards that figure, smooth and almost naturally seductive.

 _Disgusting_ , he thought with a sneer.

Levi was walking towards the exit with the blushing guy not even five minutes later, much to Eren's amazement. He didn't think he'd ever seen someone get picked up so fast, and especially not by a guy like Levi. His appearance was probably appealing to this crowd, of course, but the second he opened his mouth it all went down the drain.

But it only proved his suspicion; Levi was just another guy one hundred and ten percent focused on sex. And  _casual_ sex at that.

Eren nearly sulked the entire way back to the bar, but paused just before calling out to his friend. Armin and Erwin both sat close together, their heads nearly touching as they talked. Armin wasn't blushing or even playing with his hair; they were simply talking, smiling softly, and gesturing lightly to emphasize what they said.

Erwin's hand landed lightly on Armin's knee as he chuckled, Armin leaned against him.

Eren left Shina feeling worse than he had before coming; lonely and hopeless.

Two opposing relationships thrown at him in one night, both flaunted, he realized, as he passed by Levi who had his target pressed close against the brick building. Both men were oblivious to their surroundings, even as Eren stood just feet away and called on a taxi, and maybe even eyed them wistfully for a few brief seconds.

If he could do what Levi and his date were doing, then he could have what Armin and Erwin had. He couldn't, however, have one without the other, and the rather disgruntled and confused look Levi threw him when he was noticed further drove that belief into his heart.

People just couldn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for Rogue's rebellious peeing habits and kudos for Armin's bravery ;}


	3. Disasterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter in the cat food aisle leaves Eren confused and rather ashamed due to his immediate judgement of Levi... However, he can't be too off the mark... Levi isn't known to take rejection gracefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh omg you guyz-- So this chapter came with a bit of difficulty
> 
> I had half of it finished, but as most of us know Ao3 is NOT like FF when it comes to saving docs.... and once you lose internet connection, you can't post the chapter even if you finish it and REGAIN internet connection. You have to copy, then go out, then come back in, and then paste. 
> 
> I... I, uh, lost REALLY good material because of this (about 3k words)... And I'm not sure HOW I did it, or WHAT I wrote, I just have a general idea and slight laziness might make this a bit... rushed? I'll try not to but it's 12:00 as I'm starting this over at the last minute and I also work tomorrow.... well, later today, I mean.
> 
> I may or may not have also procrastinated inappropriately with vampire/vampire hunter crack winmin smut

" _Are you sure you're not mad?_ "

"One hundred and ten percent positive, Armin."

Eren turned his attention back to the massive aisle of Friskies as the sounds of struggle came through the phone. Holding it between his shoulder and cheek, he skimmed his fingers over the labels and wondered which flavor Rogue would actually like- the kitten was annoyingly picky and he did _not_  want to spend three dollars per small can for fourteen cans.

Spending that much money on ridiculously expensive cat food then going home to worry about Jean was not an appealing idea. 

" _Eren_ _?_ " 

Placing the phone back in his hand, Eren returned his attention to his call, and, surprisingly enough, Erwin. Though, it shouldn't be so shocking that Armin had finally gotten the nerve to go home with the man.

"Still here and definitely not mad," he greeted, hoping the rather sarcastic tone didn't really hide his sincerity. Was he mad that Armin ditched him for a romp with Erwin? Not at all- he had a more on his plate to worry about then something so stupid. It wasn't even hard to find a taxi near Shina. In fact, Eren was fairly certain Erwin made sure taxis were readily available for his less than sober patrons.

" _I take it that means Levi managed to get you home_ _?_ " Erwin asked, his tone so smooth and casual Eren almost refrained from letting his mood become a bit more bitter.

_Almost._

"Hardly. I sent him on his way not five minutes after you and Armin hit the bar," Eren sneered. Sure, he had stretched the truth a bit, it had been Levi's idea to float away, but that had been due to his disinterest in the man anyway. 

Eren assumed the silence on the line was out of shock more than anything, but he waited patiently while throwing random Friskies cans into his cart.

" _He's going to be insufferable to work with now_ ," Erwin muttered suddenly, the frustration in his voice apparent. " _Levi does not handle rejection well_." _  
_

Eren frowned. "He didn't seem all that heartbroken last night. He was walking out with another guy five minutes later," he corrected. Did Erwin just not know his boss very well or was it Eren himself that just wasn't worth it?

He hoped it was a latter. Even if he didn't much like Levi's attitude, the status of being the only one who didn't wound the shrimp's ego stung.

Erwin's laugh crushed both options. " _He's good at hiding it, Eren. I guarantee you the man he caught last night is going to be out of commission for the next week or two._ "

"Not my problem," Eren said with a slight shrug. "Look, I have to find some food for Rogue that won't piss him off and figure out what to do about my ex. And tell Armin I'm not mad at him."

The distracted agreement and goodbye Erwin threw at him suggested Armin wouldn't be hearing his assured words, nor would he be worrying about it anymore.

Eren turned back to the Friskies without another thought on the matter. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could call Marco and lose his shit... Or at least plant a seed of doubt in the brunette's mind. Eren thought it would be only natural that you'd feel suspicious if your new boyfriend still had the key to his ex boyfriend's house.

Even after being told  _explicitly_ to leave it on the coffee table.

Lost and angry in his own thoughts, Eren didn't notice anyone come up behind him until he was snapped at.

"If you're not buying any of this shit get out of the way."

Startled, Eren moved quickly but offered no apology. He'd never forget Levi's voice, and he was frustrated enough after having to run into him twice now. He also noted that while he shopped  _a lot_ at this particular grocery store, he had never seen Levi before.

"Stalking me now?" Eren jeered, though he hoped he'd have enough time to study Levi before he was graced with a glare. He really was a walking contradiction; edgy and indifferent, yet looking closer he was totally in check with himself and spotless. His makeup and hair were just as simple and flawless as the night before, but now he seemed to be covering up as much skin as he possibly could.

He wore a simple black turtleneck despite how nice it was outside, matching jeans, and combat boots that stopped mid calf. The strangest thing, Eren noted, were the leather gloves.

"You're flattering yourself again," Levi chided with a curious sidelong glance as his gloved fingers skimmed over the cans.

Eren was ready to retort but Levi cut him off by simply grabbing can after can and dropping them into his basket. Five quickly turned into twenty before he paused and threw Eren an exasperated look.

"I... I didn't peg you for a cat guy..." Eren mumbled.

"I'm not," the smaller man sneered before adding another several cans into his basket.

"Are you telling me that stuff is for  _you_?" Eren asked, horrified at the mere thought. Levi returned his look with another exasperated glare and clear confusion.

"I can't tell if your just slow or fucking with me," he snorted before holding up his basket and waving it. "I own a body shop. There's a fucking horde of cats in the back and I'm not gonna let 'em starve or end up in the damn pound," Levi explained as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

Eren was too busy trying to process the information to even coherently respond. So he wasn't just a heartless playboy- any man who liked cats, and cared for a horde of strays, was more than okay in Eren's book. After all, feeding a stray was one thing, but feeding a whole group was encouraging the behavior and even inviting more. Not to mention when they started breeding...

"You really aren't a total asshole," Eren mumbled as his brain worked to understand this. It really was a shame, however. Since Levi owned a body shop, and if the tattoos were anything to go by, it meant he was an artist, and Eren's track record with artists had never been good. Law and art just never mixed.

Not that he was even considering Levi as potential boyfriend material, of course. It was just an acknowledgement.

Even Levi seemed to be reconsidering him, however, but with the same appraising run down he had been put through last time. Expecting another advance, Eren glared at the shorter man and tensed as he walked towards him, but instead of a flirtatious comment Levi paused beside him and slid a small card into his back pocket.

"All cats love the salmon dinner- you can't go wrong," Levi mumbled before patting his butt and walking off.

After mechanically throwing in a ton of salmon dinner cans, Eren wondered briefly on the ass pat and the card in his back pocket. 

He should probably just go home and throw the card away. If what Erwin said was true, it was definitely best not to get involved with Levi, and his cockiness would definitely become an annoyance in the long run.

Besides, Levi would get over Eren's denial in the next day or so.

* * *

 

Levi was never going to get over that green eyed, sun kissed, son of a bitch. With a frustrated growl at the thought, he dumped another smelly, slimy,  _filthy_ can of cat food into an equally filthy food bowl. He needed to clean those soon, but he never had the time.

"Still sulking,  _boss man_?" Auruo snorted as he walked buy with a shipment of ink. If he hadn't been carrying it, Levi would have tripped the bastard. Instead he threw a scoop of the cat slop at the man and sneered.

"Clean it up," he snapped before grabbing four bowls and heading out back. "And cancel the rest of my appointments, I'm done for the day." Irritation didn't mix with tattooing, mistakes were too easily made, and he'd never pierce anyone's skin in a bad mood; nerves were so easy to hit.

If he had had a scarification appointment today he would have shut the entire place down.

Unlike most of the buildings in LA, Levi had found one building isolated for the most part, and there was unfortunately plenty of room for a ton of strays to make a little city. What would have been a nice view of the ocean and some scraggly bushes was now a literal "cat city"- kids came buy and left cat houses, or cardboard boxes with holes cut randomly into them, and litter boxes. Some had left food until Levi had started doing it himself.

Levi didn't understand the point, but the fact that litter boxes were actually there simply pissed him off. It was as if these kids were trying to get on his nerves; just leaving a filthy box out made him want to ritualistically clean it.

And so he did. He'd had to postpone some appointments just to clean the damn things.

"Auruo told me you threw cat food at him..."

Levi pointedly ignored Petra as he began placing the food bowls in their designated areas. Some cats toddled out of their makeshift houses or bushes, while other's peered warily at him and waited patiently for him to leave. He wasn't offended by any means, he was glad those cats stayed back- he didn't want another trip to the hospital because of a feral animal again.

"Levi, stop pouting," Petra chided, the laughter in her voice almost painful. "You have a full house today, we can't just let you take off because of a rejection."

He hated how well Petra knew him.

"I'm taking off because I don't feel well," he snapped, stretching as he stood from his crouch. A kitten wound its way around his ankles as he did, crying anxiously as he withheld the last bowl. With a murmured apology, he set it down and turned to his assistant. "I don't get rejected, Petra. I believe I got laid last night, too," he spat as he started back for the building. 

"Nice try. Hanji called me and told me what happened, and she heard it from Erwin-"

"Hanji exaggerates," Levi interrupted simply. Unperturbed, Petra kept his pace and even stopped him from opening the back door by blocking his way and glaring.

"You can't take the day off, Levi. You're thirty years old, act like it."

"Unfortunately, I can and I will. I have to clean up after the pig I brought home," he snapped, bristling at the reminder of his age. And at having to acknowledge the desperate slut he'd taken home last night. Normal and very attractive at the club, but once naked his requests were downright disgusting and time consuming, yet Levi had ended up giving into them. His mood seemed to have pleased his partner, so much that he was probably still in his condo as Petra stalled him.

"You said the same thing last week," Petra chided but didn't deny him entrance any longer. She continued to hound him as he washed his hands and arms, then shrugged into his coat and grabbed his keys.

"It's not my fault they like the sex," Levi muttered, grimacing as he thought back on his previous conquests. He really didn't understand it; some were okay with one night stands, but then they spent the night and they wanted to stay. 

At least, they stayed until they figured out his eccentric habits.

Hooking an antibacterial mask over his mouth, Levi glared his goodbye and set out to deal with the pain in his ass.

Going to the grocery store for cat food on a work day had turned out to be far too risky, he decided. It was one thing to stay in one controlled environment all day, then go home to another, but it was another thing entirely to hit a germ infested grocery store. He had pushed himself way too far, and now looked forward to a shower and a thorough cleaning after he chased his one night stand out.

Levi shuddered at the inevitable block to his cleaning. He'd have to chase the guy out of bed, then have the argument as he changed the sheets, and maybe even when he started cleaning them, too. And that was a distraction that could cause him to overlook something.

Storming into his own home and into the bedroom had proved him right. The small man from the previous night was dozing soundly in his bed, and even had the nerve to smile when he slowly came to and noticed Levi.

"Get out," he snapped while pointing to the bedroom door. There it was; that smooth transition from contentment to confusion to disbelief. Levi had it memorized. Already having this entire situation down pat, he beat the other man to it, "I never gave you any reason to believe this would be more than a one night stand."

The man looked utterly shocked as he sat up. "You wore _three_ _condoms_ last night! I thought-"

"You thought wrong," Levi growled but offered no explanation to his habit. Not only had he worn three condoms, he had a pair of gloves you find in hair dye boxes to make prepping cleaner. Kissing was fine as long as it lasted no longer than five seconds, and he'd still need five more before he went in for another. "I want you out. There's no point in staying with a man who's not interested."

The other man was furious, but offered no words as he angrily threw himself about the room getting dressed. It was hysterically ridiculous watching him; his movements were sporadic and set with such purpose it made him look more like a fish out of water than anything.

As soon as the condo's door slammed, Levi threw himself into cleaning the room and trying to keep his mind off of Eren. It didn't do him any good, though. Those green eyes had made themselves a permanent residence in Levi's head, and the boy himself was constantly changing.

He was an open book and impulsive, if his rather rude questions and statements were anything to go by. He didn't have a filter, and Levi liked that.

The absolute _need_ to tattoo the boy himself... Levi really liked that too. Eren was a canvas that he'd never stumbled across before, someone he needed to work on so badly it almost hurt. 

 _No, not tattoo_ , Levi corrected himself as he pulled out some Pledge and a washcloth and set himself to the headboard of his bed.  _Scarify._ Never before had Levi ever wanted to scarify someone, and he only did it because, well, he was good at it and it brought in much more money than a regular tattoo.

There was something inside of Eren that needed to come out, to be shown to the world, and as picky as he was about tattooing and piercing people... This new emotion was almost welcome, but only if he could get rid of it as soon as possible.

Which, of course, meant convincing Eren to let go of his demons, whatever they may be. And, hopefully, getting him naked later on. Levi very explicitly wanted to sleep with him, then pull out a sharpie and draw on him for days on end in that order. A body like Eren's, so simple and overlooked yet painfully untouched, almost seemed to have Levi's name tattooed on it already.

Levi wouldn't stand to let this one slip away, not when he had the potential to be a  _disasterpiece._  And Levi _knew_ he was the only one who could bring it out of the brunet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos if you just can't comprehend Rogue's badassery. Also, if you know of any other "Artist Levis" please tell me! I've only read a few fics, and all of them have featured a rather business like/mafia Levi ((I'M LOOKING AT YOU LUNATRANCY/HEICHOU-ESPURR))


	4. Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On top of the stress of his job and ex boyfriend, Eren has to decide whether or not he should call Levi... Or show up unannounced...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a day... or three... late but my computer- not even a computer a fucking google chromebook- is aboslute shit and I just hate working with it
> 
> And I also started on this really late... like today... but time managing sucks if it makes you feel any better two of my other fics have also been treated poorly xD
> 
> I'm also hella tired so this chapter is kind of uneventful- idk what I was thinking- but I promise the next update THIS WEEKEND hopefully will be more exciting and... eventful xd

Eren was conflicted and fuming by the time he made it into work the next morning. He had hoped dealing with Levi would have been easier if Rogue had hated the salmon dinner, but unfortunately Rogue had dug into the meal wholeheartedly and demanded more with aggressive advances. Previously believing that Levi had just been trying to screw him over, Eren tried to brush it off as a fluke.

Which hadn't helped his mood, especially when he had tried reaching Jean but hadn't gotten an answer.

"I'm killing them both..." he grumbled as he shoved some folders into his desk and threw a pen at Armin. He'd been meaning to do that since he had walked into the department; Armin looked blissfully happy and content, a sure sign of being sexually satisfied in a budding, solid, relationship.

Sure enough, he hardly looked upset when the pen made contact.

"Did you know he's an  _artist_?" Eren snapped after Armin spun around in his chair and made eye contact.

Armin smiled when he caught onto the subject. "You must have a thing for artists."

"Business men are boring," Eren conceded with a frown.

"Artists are horny."

" _Men_ are horny."

"True enough," Armin agreed with an uncharacteristically sly grin.

Eren gave up with a groan. He hated when Armin was sensible, but he was also relieved Armin offered no false assurances.

"I'm a relationship slut aren't I?" he asked while picking at his nails.

Reiner and Connie let out a whoop and he was fairly certain Bertl snorted a "finally."

"I wouldn't say that," Mikasa scolded as she settled on his desk. "You've only been with one person this year."

Facing Mikasa, Eren didn't have the courage to prove her wrong and say he was already eyeing another poor decision.

When Reiner walked by he slapped Mikasa on the back and let out a boisterous laugh, ignoring the dark glare she set on him as he did. "Don't deter him, Mikasa! He gives this office drama."

"Thanks, man," Eren sneered. "Don't you have a cat to save?" His remark was a dismissal Reiner took in stride.

"Are you really going to take a break this time, Eren?" Mikasa asked as soon as the blond had returned to his side of the office. Her glare was on him for a few more moments before she was able to tear it away and fix a lighter one on Eren.

"O-of course. It's not like I can get over a guy in three days," he snorted, trying his hardest not to avoid her steely gaze or tug on his ears. Lying had never been an easy feat for Eren and Mikasa made it especially hard. Yet, surprisingly enough, he made it by this time... Or, rather, he made it without too much of a lecture before Mikasa gave up and placed a car key in his hand.

"Nile got a call a few minutes ago, he wants us out," she started. "Breaking and entering, property damage, and an owner that apparently needs to be contained. His response was a little unusual."

Excitement chased away the rest of Eren's foul mood, and with a grin he grabbed the keys to the patrol car.

* * *

"Permission to speed?"

"Permission granted."

With a snort he flicked on the sirens and shot out onto the freeway. The heady rush of power that granted made Mikasa and Eren both laugh over classic cop songs and the sight of cars hurrying to get out of their way. The fact that he did this at all was the reason Mikasa was usually his babysitter when they went out, but Eren had suspected Reiner and Connie did it, too.

They were just better in action, he guessed. Nile had said he was a bit too aggressive and emotional, which was usually why cat cases and B and E's were assigned to him. Actual criminals weren't involved, and most of the time he'd spend it trying to calm down stressed victims.

"So we've got a vic that needs to be  _contained_?" Eren asked while looking for their exit. Wherever this guy lived, he was pretty isolated.

"Nile was warned by the girl on the line that he's "covered in blood" and "wielding a scalpel." Whether he actually attacked the intruder is still up in the air, but I guess she spilled so we don't freak out and pull a gun on him," Mikasa explained with a shrug.

"Tazer, you mean. If I can't use a gun you're not allowed to either," Eren teased, ignoring the amused roll of her eyes and settling down as she directed him. "It's a B and E, Mikasa. What could go wrong?"

He found out ten minutes later that  _everything_ could go wrong. Already standing outside of the  _tattoo parlor_ the crime had apparently taken place at, was Levi. Covered in blood had been no exaggeration either; latex gloves protected his hands, but something must have gone wrong for the blood to spread to his elbows. Streaks also covered his neck, but that had probably been a nervous action- rubbing his neck or even running his fingers through his hair, if the dried streaks throughout it were anything to go by.

The look on his face did him in, however. The second Eren had put the car in park, Mikasa was out and had her gun trained on him, telling him to put his hands up.

" _Shit_..."

Levi did nothing to ease her apparent suspicion, leaving it up to Eren to hurry to his sister's side and try to do it for him.

"Mikasa, stop. It's a body shop that specializes in scarification, he was probably in the middle of an appointment," he mumbled as he put his hand on her arm. The gun came down after a moment, but Levi kept coming.

"It fucking took you long enough!" he burst. Furious was one word Eren was sure didn't cover the way Levi felt, but he was too relieved the shorter man was doing an amazing job at not recognizing him. "Your incompetent timing resulted in a poor man getting an erect cock tattooed on his neck," he sneered, but the anger was replaced with smug satisfaction.

All sense of professionally ignoring how they met faded, and Eren hissed, " _Levi_! You could get  _sued_! And I'm pretty sure that's something that could get your license revoked!"

Levi recognized him then, if the surprise on his face was anything to go by. After that had registered, he eyed Eren with consideration and thoughtfully flipped the ring in his lip.

"You look good in uniform," he praised, so serious it threw Eren for a loop.

"You two know each other?" Mikasa asked, her shock and horror blatant.

"More or less," Eren mumbled while Levi sneered, "Not as much as I'd like to."

Forgetting about the problem at hand entirely, Eren stared at the man, dumbfounded and amazed.

"I'll find out later," Mikasa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as if she were fighting a headache. "Right now, we need information."

Levi shot her a fierce glare, one that equaled the worst of her own. "Of course,  _officer_ ," he all but growled. "Some jackass broke into storage and tried bailing with a few dozen boxes of ink and needles. Now, I'm a pretentious fucking prick so that's  _a lot_ of money going down the drain. Spilled a few hundred bottles of ink- cost me hundreds of dollars in the process." _  
_

Mikasa took his attitude in stride, as expected, and countered, "So where does _this_ come in?" she pressed while gesturing to Levi's appearance.

"I was in the middle of scarifying," he replied easily. No fear, no hesitation.

Eren was impressed. Even people who weren't in the wrong acted as if they had shot a puppy when Mikasa honed in on them.

"Are you licensed?"

Levi looked appalled, even offended. "The fuck kind of question is that? Best in California, Ms. Bitch. I wouldn't get very far without a damn license," he nearly growled, bristling like Rogue did when Eren watched his soap operas.

The comparison made Eren smother a chuckle with his hand. The exchange was far from worrying, it was hilarious, but he had a freshly tattooed 'criminal' to see to.

"Levi, what about the guy who broke in?" he asked, trying to steer them both on topic. And Mikasa away from the bitch comment.

"Knocked out, tied up, and freshly tattooed," Levi grumbled, never taking his eyes off of Mikasa and even throwing the bloody gloves at her feet. "I'm fucking filthy. Feel free to look around, I've gotta clean up and get a client sterilized and stable."

With that, Levi turned on his heel and headed back towards the unimpressive brick building. Eren caught Mikasa's arm as he started after him.

"I'll stick with Levi. You check the area, get the guy in the car maybe," he mumbled then glared when she opened her mouth to protest. "I know Levi, Mikasa. And I won't piss him off, you stick with what you do best and I'll help Levi with his client. Your emotionally unstable people skills are in the negatives," he added.

"We're talking later, Eren," she warned him as the set off.

"There's nothing to talk about."

There was a lot to talk about, but Mikasa wasn't going to hear any of it, he decided. Armin would simply because he wouldn't interrogate him, but Mikasa always went "bad cop" when it came to guys.

Eren had to admit she was a better dad than their own in that way... Among others.

With a huff Eren set his mind to the matter at hand and nearly stomped his way into the building. It was fairly simple, the same as any body shop, he assumed. Both beautiful and grotesque art hung from the walls, and portfolios were lined up on the front desk. Dark and Gothic until it reached a singular hall where Eren guessed the artists and piercers worked.

That was when everything went one hundred and ten percent sterile.

"Jesus..." Mikasa breathed, her eyes trained on the body Eren had overlooked.

Sure enough, a young man- no more than nineteen at best- lay hog tied and out cold. Eren gave the dick on his throat credit- it was an impressive piece of art, though hasty as it was and no doubt done out of anger. The skin around it was red and puffy, and the ink was fresh.

"He's crazy..." Mikasa murmured as she gathered the slender man and started easily towards the door.

Shoving a hand through his hair, Eren started towards the sterile hallway. He noticed distantly that it smelled like lemon pledge and bleach, though a heavier, more sinister, smell hit him as he continued on. Definitely burned skin and blood.

He had to give Levi credit- if this was what his job entailed every day he'd be a little pissy, too. And stumbling across Levi in his element gave him that much more respect.

In a rather small room, totally devoid of any decorations, a man was screaming into a shirt. Levi stood between Eren and what was probably the worst thing he'd ever see, spraying the chest down and softly wiping at edges of what could only be the interrupted results of the appointment.

Eren stayed by the door, torn between offering help and just hoping Levi could fix everything himself. If he screwed up trying, he had no doubt that'd he'd be in the hospital with a scalpel lodged in his stomach. Or a bottle of disinfectant up his ass. He was perfectly content safely watching Levi work around his client, his concentration itself admirable.

It was as if nothing else in the world existed to the other man, his entire focus was on the bloody mess of a chest. Which, as he shifted to start on a new area, Eren got full view of. Horrifying at best, he couldn't even discern a shape from the grafted and burned skin, and  _why_ anyone would want to do that was beyond him.

"Shit..." he muttered despite himself, though Levi hardly even spared him a glance.

"Damn right. It's always nasty unfinished," he grumbled instead while spraying the new section of skin liberally. A ragged scream the shirt couldn't even muffle escaped his client as a result. "Not deep enough to make the design yet..." he added softly before bandaging the wounds and kneeling down so he was eye level with the nearly crying man. "I'm not finishing it. Let it heal, it'll scar for a few weeks, maybe months if you're unlucky. Go to a hospital. Get it checked again if it gets infected, and if you have any expenses at all, I'll cover them."

Eren was surprised by the pissy and unsympathetic tone, but the man sniffled and nodded. Levi helped with his shirt, muttered a "don't worry about paying" and sent him on his way. He nearly collapsed in the only chair by the table afterwards, tearing a face mask off once he had settled.

"Fucking hate that," he grumbled while rubbing his face wearily, almost angrily. Practically leering at Eren, he drawled, "Turned you off of the idea didn't it?"

"Never been attracted to it anyways," Eren admitted with a halfhearted shrug. Tattoos, piercings, none of it appealed to him. Some people, like Levi, could pull it off, but people like him couldn't. He was the type of person who would get a smiley face tattooed on his ass, only if he was completely wasted, then never speak of it again.

Not that he had ever done that, of course.

"I don't blame you," Levi agreed after a moment of contemplation. "It's disgusting and messy. I can't stand sharing space, yet here I am rolling around in their blood."

A little dramatic, Eren noted, but he asked nonetheless, "Then why do you do it?"

"Because I'm good at it, and it costs a lot. It's not like I tattoo or rip into just anyone though," he answered with a sincere but fleeting glance. A moment later he was looking again however, staring at Eren with a rather critical eye. "Did you look Soul to Skin up last night?" he asked.

Eren shrugged. He hadn't wanted to, but after Rogue's fourth meal he had given into temptation. To say he was impressed was an understatement- Levi had appointments set for the end of the year, and it was a strict process to earn one.

Smirking, Levi pressed, "Then you know there's stages. You have to call in, show up, interview... There's a background check, I don't do criminals."

"Well..." Eren snorted, eyeing the shorter man doubtfully. "I bet there's someone with a new dick on his throat that'd like to argue that statement."

" _He_  was not a potential client," Levi argued with a fierce glare.

"Whatever floats your boat," Eren hummed, rolling his eyes at the childish denial. "You put an awful lot of effort into it." That, Eren decided, would be as close to a compliment as he would get for Levi. Feeding the already massive ego didn't strike him as appealing, but he'd give credit when credit was due.

"I'm not going to half ass a dick," Levi snorted before shaking his head a bit and smirking. "You know, we'll keep meeting like this 'til you let me take you out."

Eren noted that he had said  _out_ instead of  _home_ this time. Though, if the change was intended or not, he didn't know. He  _may_  have been hoping for the latter, however- maybe Levi was actually interested, but would it continue if he gave in?

"Are you saying that's a fact?" Eren asked, trying for nonchalant though not entirely sure how well he pulled it off. The last thing he wanted was for Levi to know he was even a bit interested. "Careful, Levi. I might think you're stalking me with anymore run ins. And you're not supposed to fuck with cops."

He realized a bit too late that he could have worded his last comment better. Levi snapped into focus quickly, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"But I hear cops are the best," he nearly purred.

"Not this one," Eren snapped dryly, glaring at the other man until the grin faltered and he shrugged an apology.

"We're clearly not getting anywhere, so-"

" _You're_ not getting anywhere," Eren corrected, but Levi ultimately ignored him save a pointed glare.

"If I accept the fact that you're not a fuck after the first date kind of guy, could I take you out?" He flipped the silver hoop in his lip, an action Eren still hadn't figured out yet. It could be either a nervous tic or a thoughtful habit, maybe even both, and the fact that Eren couldn't figure it out was infuriating.

Swallowing the correction that he wasn't a fuck after  _any_  date kind of guy, Eren gave a noncommittal shrug and looked away. The same thing that had called him to Jean seemed to be in Levi... Maybe he could get at least six months out of Levi, or three if he was being realistic. Though he was sure the only reason Jean had lasted so long was because he had already known before jumping in, Eren still somewhat hoped.

Four days without Jean and the apartment was nearly unbearable, Eren couldn't  _stand_ it. Maybe just going out sometimes with Levi, nothing serious or promising, would keep him out of the apartment long enough to curb that loneliness. He knew he could pull of flirty, he could tease like none other... Eren could make it work.

After he heard Mikasa calling for them, he looked back at Levi warily, taking note of the already triumphant smirk. "I'll think about it," he answered before turning on his heel and hurrying back to the front room. Levi took his time in following, much to Mikasa's chagrin, with his smirk only slightly subdued.

It was obvious enough for Mikasa to throw Eren a chiding glare, however.

"He's awake and having a panic attack in the car," she explained softly, which only furthered Levi's amusement, then began a horribly professional and detailed explanation of what she noted and what Levi could do.

Eren learned quickly that Levi didn't care much for environmental analyses, he just wanted to know who was going to replace the damaged ink. And if he was going to keep his license. After assuring him both would be handled easily and favorably, they said their goodbyes and Mikasa practically carried Eren out of the building.

"Before we get into the car and have an insane man on our hands, I want you to know I don't agree with what you're going to do," she said as they made their way to the patrol car. "I don't like Levi and I don't want you seeing him."

Eren snorted and ruffled her hair. "It's a good thing I'm not thirteen and you're not my mom, then, huh?" he teased, then tossed Mikasa the keys and made for the passengers side. He was awful at driving when someone was in the back, screaming and thrashing which was exactly what the young man in there was doing. "If it makes you feel any better, it won't be serious. We'll just hangout, the apartment's kind of shitty when I'm by myself."

"You have friends, Eren," Mikasa argued softly, her concern and worry almost palpable. "You know Reiner has party nights on Fridays. Why don't you come with us?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Because party nights are loud and obnoxious. I can't just hangout with a single guy? And  _don't_ say Armin, he's a taken, happy, man now. I need to let him go, and as hard as it is watching him leave the nest, I'm glad he's getting laid," he countered lightly and with a smile he felt was far too forced to be convincing.

"Eren..."

"Let's get this guy back to the station. Lord knows we'll have some convincing to do about the "erect genitalia" on his neck," Eren snorted, eliciting a small smile from Mikasa as he opened the car door.

Her response was drowned out by the enraged curses now flowing freely from the cab, but it hardly mattered. Successfully distracting Mikasa from a touchy subject was celebration enough, all he had to do was smile and laugh to keep it up.


	5. So Cynical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's expectations for Levi run lower than he thought, but whether it's basis is founded or just wishful thinking, he has a while to go before he figures it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe I changed the day to Sunday because Saturday is really really hard xD I also write more at my dad's because
> 
> My mom
> 
> Is really nosy. 
> 
> "What are you doing?"
> 
> "NOT WRITING THE GAY PRON IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE IMPLYING"  
> Clearly I can't lie after being caught with the gay pron many a time before
> 
> //I'm so close to freedom I can taste it tho//
> 
> And I've also spent the past three days looking through horse ads because I'm a fucking dweeb with high hopes who also thinks I can chill with a horse when I go to college even though HALF OF THE ADS I'M SEEING ARE HORSES UP FOR SALE BECAUSE THEIR OWNERS ARE IN COLLEGE AND DON'T HAVE TIME ANYMORE

Before Eren had even dared to call Levi, he had called Armin and ordered him over with a note to bring alcohol. This had been a week later, of course, as Eren knew making Levi wait would result in more positive responses. Eren preferred to call it "not playing desperate," but Sasha had been die hard on, "Playing hard to get."

Nobody played either game better than Eren.

But nerves had Eren desiring support and company, yet he should have known Armin would have brought wine instead of something harder. He had been hoping tequila, but Armin hated when he had tequila.

"Wine is for soap operas," he grumbled after allowing a smiling and triumphant blond into the apartment. Armin simply held two bottles of wine above his head.

"I figured you were well stocked anyways, and at least one of these will give you the balls to call Levi," Armin explained as he slumped onto the couch and waved for Eren to follow.

Something told Eren his friend had already had a few glasses himself, and he figured a week of separation meant a night of catching up. 

"Don't bother with glasses," Armin said when he started towards the kitchen. An unusual demand coming from him, but Eren happily complied. If they were going to be running through the entire bottle anyway, there wasn't a point in drinking from glasses, and Eren wasn't in the mood for class.

"We're starting with your baggage," he warned, ignoring the huff of protest, then took a bottle of wine and uncorked it. Eren took a gulp, winced, then put it down and made the decision that wine really only tasted good when watching Spanish soap operas. 

Armin eagerly accepted his decision though and quickly scooted closer, even grabbing the heavy blanket on the back of the couch to smother them with.

"He's so sweet, Eren," the blond practically swooned, frowning when he reached for the bottle. "I'm feeling classy now- why didn't you get glasses?"

"You told me not to?" Eren offered, smirking when his friend fumbled to get a sip. He even went as far to stick his pinky out, wiggling it to get his point across.

"So sweet and  _so_ hot. His bicep is, like, the size of my head," Armin gushed, blue eyes wide as he stared at Eren and frantically gestured with his hands. "And the  _things_ he can do with his tongue-"

Placing his hand over Armin's mouth, he shushed the poor boy and eyed him somberly. "How many drinks have you had?"

His brow furrowed and Eren could feel the frown against his palm. He waited patiently for Armin to hold up six unsure fingers.

"Of what?"

Armin grinned before shaking his head away and mumbling, " _Not_ tequila."

"Bitch!" Eren snapped, then grabbed the wine and took a few hearty gulps. He could not have _Armin Arlert_ beating him in intoxication. "Okay, real talk. Not sex talk, real talk-"

"Sex talk is real talk, Eren."

"Not in this apartment," he argued before continuing on. "Has he taken you on any dates since you hooked up?"

Armin shook his head eagerly. "We went down to Venice this morning," he answered, then gasped and shot an arm out to steady himself against Eren. Leaning close, he whispered, "I got a piercing..."

"Oh my god... Please tell me it's not your dick."

"It's not on my _genitalia_ , you prude," Armin assured him with a frown. Eren didn't bother to correct him. A second later he was tugging his shirt up and wiggling. A short silver chain hung from his belly button.

Eren was simply amazed. "I'm gonna kick his ass... I can't trust a thirty-two year old man with my best friend, he's corrupting you," he mumbled, staring at the jewelry in astonishment. Armin simply huffed and jerked his shirt back down, then curled up under the blanket and glared at him.

"What about you? You and the _tattoo_   _artist_? Who also _pierces_?" he asked. "You date a guy like that and you'll be coming home with more than a chain in your belly button..."

"I'm not buzzed enough to call him yet." Eren shrugged, but had Armin pinning him to the couch and digging through his pockets a second later.

"Where is it?" the blond demanded when his search yielded no rewards. His eyes flicked around the room before landing on Eren's cell at the small table cutting the kitchen off from the living room.

He made it to the phone before Eren did.

"Sit down!" he snapped, holding the phone above his head as if that would make it harder for Eren to reach.

Eren, while none too pleased by this turn of events, sat back down and waited for Armin to join him. He figured it was easier this way, at least sober he'd be able to shut Armin up if he got loose lipped. Deep down, he kind of wanted it this way. One more thing to get off his shoulders.

"Whoa, Eren, you've called Jean eighteen times today?" Armin snorted, scrolling through the recent calls with an arched brow. "I'm the only person you've called who isn't Jean in the past week," he noted.

"Jean has the spare key..." Eren explained softly. His calls had in no way resulted from a desire to see or hear Jean's voice, he just wanted the spare key back. Getting the key back was free, changing the locks wasn't.

_Right?_

"Riiight..." Armin hummed with a doubtful arch of his brow. He turned his attention back to the phone quickly though, relieving Eren of any unwanted interrogation, and smirked when he found Levi's number. "How many times have you looked at this number and contemplated calling it?"

" _Not_ every day," Eren retorted with a glare. Armin turned the phone towards him instead of snapping back, and practically punched the call and speaker phone button with his finger. The pointed look on his face dared Eren to fight him, which Eren considered doing when Levi picked up the phone with a snarled demand.

Armin dived right in with abandon only tequila could give him.

"Hi, um, hello, Levi, right?" 

"I swear to God if you're-"

"I'm Eren's friend. Eren Yeager? You know, sun kissed brunette with eyes that most claim cause erections until-"

"Armin!" Eren exclaimed while stretching out to kick his reckless friend.

He buried his head in his hands when they were met with only the static buzz of the line. Then, after what felt like ages, there was a thump, a yelp, and a muffled order. Eren and Armin both stared at the phone as if it had grown wings until Levi's voice, now smooth and as friendly as he could be, came from it.

"You're Erwin's brat, right?" he asked.

Armin wasn't the least bit perturbed by the name, he just blushed a bit and smiled. "He talks about me?"

"Unfortunately..." Levi grumbled, then quickly changed the subject before Armin could jump headfirst into it. "Did I hear Eren?"

When Eren himself opened his mouth to interject, Armin shushed him and said, "Nope. He's unable to speak at the moment..." Giggling interrupted his speech, but he plowed on after managing to stifle it. "He wanted to know if you were free Saturday night."

Eren cursed his friend- that only gave him a day to mentally and physically prepare for a date.

Levi sounded rather amused when he replied. "You tell Eren to meet me outside of Rose at eight o'clock. Tell him to dress light- nothing too complicated."

Armin's smile dropped and he eyed Eren curiously before muttering, "Hold please," and shoving the phone under the couch cushion. "You haven't told him?" he hissed.

Eren blushed and shrugged. "Never really came up..." he said. Of course, it had come up plenty of times, but what were the chances he'd be meeting Levi at Rose tomorrow night if he had taken that chance?

"Eren! You can't keep starting relationships like this!" Armin exclaimed, though kept his voice low in case Levi would be able to make anything out from under his butt. With a glare, he pulled the phone out again and said, "Eren has informed me he'll be dressing _off limits_  tomorrow night. Doesn't want to make things too easy."

 _Smooth and somewhat slutty_ , Eren admired silently with an appreciative nod.

"You can  _inform_ Eren that I did acknowledge he wasn't a fuck after the first date kind of guy-"

"No chances, huh?" Armin hissed, though Levi continued on, his receiver having not picked up the soft words.

"-and I'm a big boy who can keep his hands to himself. Easily. So, Eren can dress lightly and leave the cop mentality at home- I don't like the idea of being arrested by my date."

Armin's grin was back, excited if not a bit worried. "Done and done," he said before ending the call then throwing the phone to the floor, much to Eren's put on dismay. "You didn't tell him?" he burst, eyes wide with disbelief.

Eren was surprised  _Armin_ was so surprised. There was only one occurrence in Eren's dating history that didn't include having to hide his sexuality, and that was with Jean.

"No..."

"And, let me guess, you're going to tease him?" Armin snapped, his words nearly cutting. Eren's flinch and apparent focus on the ceiling was his answer. "You're going to lead him on? And then you're going to drop the bomb when you're both naked and one of you is hard as a rock?"

Eren cringed. "I like you better when you haven't had alcohol," he stated softly. Armin let out an incredulous snort.

"Eren, you'd have a better chance if you just let him know right off the bat," the blond pressed, softer now and even pleading. "You and Jean lasted six months and he knew. Other guys managed, what? Three weeks? A month?"

"Dieter lasted two months..." Eren argued weakly, ignoring the nearly victorious look Armin developed at having more leverage.

"And  _why_ did he last that long?" he asked, clearly frustrated and exasperated. "Because you were blowing him!" Armin exclaimed.

Eren crinkled his nose at the memory. When you were on a strict date once a every week or two basis, it was easy to ignore what he was doing- Dieter had never lasted very long anyways.

"I'm going home, Eren," Armin announced wearily as he stood. Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, he squeezed and added, "The second this relationship fails, or Levi does something to hurt you, you know Mikasa and me will be ready to kick butt, though, right?" Eren nodded, touched by his friend's unnecessary loyalty. Even when he was at fault they'd still stand by him.

The second the apartment door shut, Rogue dropped from the hallway's doorway and bolted towards his food bowl, puffed up and intent. Eren laughed when the kitten slid into them, unable to find traction on the wooden floors.

"I need a guy like you, Rogue," he stated as he pushed himself to his feet and made for the salmon dinners his cat was currently ready to kill over. "Someone who'll love me 'cause I feed 'em..." Eren sighed.

Rogue yowled when he scooped the nasty cat food into his bowl, then promptly began to purr and dig in.

Eren left the spazz to his meal so he could prepare for his own unfortunate date. It'd probably be their first and their last, if his own luck and Levi's subtle insistence were anything to go by.

* * *

 

Eren was late. So fucking late, Levi was ready to snap the neck of the next guy who recognized him. Maybe, in retrospect, meeting at Rose wasn't the best idea, Levi admitted to himself. More than half of his regular's knew him on a more personal level, another fault on his part. Then again, how was _he_ supposed to know who was regular or not when he only showed up as boss once every blue moon?

That was Erwin's job, and the bastard never warned him when he set his sights on someone.

With a sigh, Levi pushed away from the bar and made his way to the exit. If he didn't run into Eren on the way out, he'd leave. He hadn't felt comfortable with the call last night anyway- the giggling and snorting, and the muffled conversation he had missed out on, didn't set right with him. It all made sense if he thought in terms of being stood up.

This, however, was not his first time being stood up, and it certainly wouldn't be his last, he acknowledged as he slid on a disposable face mask and leather gloves.

A hand on his arm stopped Levi just feet from the exit- he nearly killed the bastard until he realized who it was. If there was one man who could get away with touching him before any mental preparations were made, it was this one.

"Farlan?" He schooled his features, and made sure to be a bit wary when he was met with a sly grin. Surprise wouldn't do him any good in a situation like this.

"Still out on the prowl, Levi?" Farlan asked, tilting his head curiously then gesturing to the face mask and gloves. "Still stuck in your habits?"

Levi remembered suddenly  _why_ Farlan was a steady ex, and not a go-to. He had lasted long enough, Levi understood that. Six months, and Farlan held that record while other's only managed a few times a year if they were "lucky."

The relationship had ended on a sour note after Farlan had moved in. Levi didn't like sharing space. Trusting someone to meet his requirements was even harder.

"Always on the prowl, and you know they're not habits," Levi snapped, putting a few more inches of space between them. His skin was beginning to crawl, he could practically feel the germs all over his arms, and he wanted  _out_. Grey eyes followed his movements, and concern briefly flashed across Farlan's face, another thing Levi didn't need.

"Right, right,  _precautions_ , I mean," Farlan drawled.

If he wasn't careful he'd panic, and he  _couldn't_ let Farlan know that still happened. _  
_

His ex was quick to distract him, however. "How's the shop been? I've been meaning to make an appointment for Isabel sometime..." he tried, awkward at best but no less trying to make the effort.

Levi wasn't in the mood.

"Fucking great. Couldn't get you in even if I wanted you," he answered, unable to enjoy how his words made Farlan flinch.

"Levi, listen-"

Levi nearly screamed and decked the next guy who touched him, someone who came up beside him and wrapped his hands around his bicep. An action that was casual but one that set claim to him- he hated it until the guy spoke.

"Sorry I'm late... The cats were a bit time consuming."

He would have kissed the brat if he hadn't been so desperate to get out of the club.

The look on Farlan's face was priceless; confusion and surprise, maybe even a bit of anger, all mixed together.

"You're... with someone...?" Farlan managed.

 _Apparently_ , Levi thought, but shrugged in response. "Still on the prowl, your words."

Farlan chewed on his lip, as if he wanted to argue, then put his hands up and smiled softly. "I'll see you around, Levi."

Farlan had always known when to give up, and Levi admired it in this case. He was a bit pushy in relationships, and Farlan had gone along with him easily enough, with minimal resistance... He hadn't liked that, and Farlan's frustration had built up until he had exploded in the end.

Eren was leading him out of Rose before he could even process the feelings, but he was happy Eren didn't comment about it when they made it outside. He also didn't ask when Levi pulled out a small bottle of germ-x and liberally coated his arms with it, even the gloves, he simply stared before shrugging.

"Is it safe to say we're doing something illegal tonight?" he asked after Levi had pocketed the disinfectant and practically brushed himself off.

It was so much easier to breathe outside, but he wouldn't be able to settle until he was home.

He changed his mind when he finally took note of Eren, who was patiently awaiting his affirmative answer. The brunette wore a simple tank top and cargo shorts, revealing so much skin Levi practically burned, ready to plan and draw.

"Depends on your definition of illegal," Levi answered after a moment. He waited until Eren cast him a wary glare before adding, "You're off duty tonight, _Officer_ _Eren_. I wouldn't be calling your coworkers on yourself," he warned, smirking when the younger boy's glare melted to one of dismay.

"I swear if you-"

"Relax, kid. I've got two businesses and a cat city to keep running, I'm not gonna risk my neck over something stupid like what we're about to do," he snorted, grabbing Eren's wrist as he started off towards the sidewalk.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Skinny dipping," Levi answered with a confident grin.


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so hella sorry about these slow af updates. My computer crashed it was really crappy and didn't run this site very well in its last weeks but now I have a brand spankin new computer and it is wonderful. It's an actual laptop and I named it Jean ;3;
> 
> In other news I got the "bar" names mixed up and I apologize... I can never keep up with shit like that and I'm always bouncing around ages
> 
> AS FAR AS I KNOW/THINK
> 
> LEVI IS 30 THIS I KNOW  
> EREN IS 24 I THINK???  
> SHINA IS NOW ROSE  
> I got those mixed up because I need to not have the same bar in different fics named different things
> 
> Also, I usually read through these chapters like several times, upload them to FF, then read through them one more time before posting them on here (because you guys are special ;3) but I just really don't have the time with five other fics to catch up on ^^"

"So... If we're going skinny dipping, and it's eighty-five degrees outside, why exactly are you dressed like you're going to Alaska. And who was that guy at Rose?" Eren asked as they trudged down Venice beach and the silence between them grew too heavy to bear. He wasn't exactly a pro at dating, or going out on dates, but Eren was pretty sure conversation was a must. Levi, however, didn't seem willing to contribute despite being the one who had put out.

Levi shot him a sideways glance before turning his attention back to the mass of people around them. Venice beach on a Friday night, while exciting and certainly entertaining, didn't strike Eren as a great first date. Though he hadn't questioned it yet since Levi looked determined to get somewhere, which was hopefully much less fast paced.

It was certainly better than being wined and dined- that kind of thing didn't suit Levi in the least.

"We're not going skinny dipping, but I wouldn't be opposed if you really wanted to," Levi began after a moment, a smirk gracing his round features.

"No thanks..." Eren murmured.

"And  _that guy_ at Rose was an ex," he said, something in his voice finalizing that discussion.

Despite his curiosity, Eren let it go. He had arrived at Rose early to see how Levi reacted to anyone coming onto him, and was relieved to have seen Levi gruffly and easily turning them down. Maybe the guy at the end had been a bit steadier, he had certainly gotten Levi to react more than any other trick. It hadn't been a good reaction though, which was perhaps what set Eren at ease the most.

Nudging the smaller man with his shoulder, Eren asked, "So what  _are_ we doing?"

"There's a taco stand up the beach, worst fucking chicken tacos in the world but awesome shark tacos," Levi answered, smirking when Eren grimaced.

" _Shark_? You've gotta be kidding me. The only thing illegal about that is the fact that it's shark," Eren countered. He was willing to take his chances on horrible chicken instead.

"The only thing illegal about it is the owner, who doesn't have a license, or validation from the city, and who probably obtains her shark meat illegally," the shorter man argued with a glare, daring Eren to do something about it. 

Eren stopped walking and caught Levi by the wrist, fixing a glare of equal defiance onto his date. The whole 'leaving his job behind' thing made since now, but had Levi honestly expected him to overlook something like this? One didn't just lose six years of training overnight, and when it came to food the fact that a beach stand wasn't verified was concerning.

"Levi..."

"I've known the girl who's been working the stand for seven years now, Eren. If you want to call her in, do it on your own time and make sure she doesn't know you're behind it," Levi all but growled. "Half of what she makes is awful, too much experimenting, but she's never made anyone sick, and she's the only one who makes amazing shark tacos in LA."

"So you thought this would be a good first date?" Eren snorted, letting the matter drop in the face of Levi's determination and sincerity. He wouldn't make a scene since the man was clearly trying.

Levi's lips twitched a bit, and he eased off with a smirk. "This isn't it, princess." Shaking free of Eren's hand he started forward again and shoved his hands in his pockets. Eren hurried to follow.

"Did you think that maybe I don't like shark tacos?" he began after Levi had briefly pointed to a crowded taco stand. The woman working the stand was certainly friendly looking, a huge smile on her face and gesturing wildly with her hands. Not many seemed to be eating, just enjoying the atmosphere.

"You've never had them if you don't like them, and if you've never had one you can't say you've ever been to California," Levi sneered before raising two gloved fingers and pushing his way through the crowd.

The second the brunette behind the stand saw him, she screamed, silencing most of the crowd, then began to wave them away. That was when Eren began doubting the quality of those shark tacos and wondering if Levi just liked the special treatment.

He certainly didn't seem to like the hug he was given when the woman jumped out of the stand.

"... came alone? Please tell me you came alone this time, we need to... You didn't come alone..." she was saying, excited until dark eyes landed on Eren as he slid up beside Levi and regarded the two curiously. "Well... He's certainly different from your last conquests," she admitted flatly, before smiling and sticking out her hand. "I'm Hanji."

Eren was more than tempted to ignore the hand and glare at her, she certainly hadn't seemed happy to meet him, but he took the higher rode so to speak. He ignored the hand but gave her his name. "Eren."

Hanji stared at him for what felt like ages before turning to Levi, laughing, and dragging Eren into a bear hug. "I _like_ this one!" she exclaimed, ignoring Levi's halfhearted protests and attempts to pull her away.

"Hanji, two tacos to go," Levi snapped as soon as she turned her attention back to him. "We have plans that extend this shitty stand."

"If only I knew them..." Eren grumbled, quickly catching onto the woman's haphazard energy and smile. He'd rather stay around her than be led into the unknown- for all he knew, Levi could try for one of those 'it was a good date, let's end it with good sex' endings. 

Eren liked buffers. He depended on buffers. And while Levi  _said_ he'd acknowledge Eren's no fuck on the first date rule, he didn't  _know_ Levi was someone who wouldn't attempt to make a pass.

He'd seen enough guys walk up to Levi at Rose in his thirty minutes at a booth to know Levi got around. 

The second date depended on two things; Levi's ability to keep his hands to himself, and if both of them would be interested in another.

Hanji seemed to have the same worries as he did, if her curious frown directed to Eren had anything to say.

"Why don't you stick around for a while, Levi. I can probably keep you from fucking up with this one," Hanji said, attempting a lighthearted joke but coming off too serious to pass. 

Eren stifled a laugh and smirked when the smaller man turned to glare at him. What Hanji had said had definitely thrown him under the bus, and he seemed to understand that. There wasn't really a great way to respond to something like that without really scaring Eren off.

"We'll stay," he snapped, brushing past Hanji and earning Eren a wink from the woman.

"Just a heads up," she started while pulling him towards the stand. "If he starts drawing on you, he's serious."

Eren nodded, slightly confused but not necessarily put off. Levi was in it to get laid, he was in it to distract himself. He wasn't someone guys like Levi got into.

The tacos, Eren had to admit, weren't bad at all. While the shark meat had initially put him off, Levi literally shoving it into his mouth had really opened his eyes to something wonderful. Hanji kept the conversation going most of the time, spilling embarrassing stories until Levi flicked her glasses into the sand, and Levi seemed to relax as they chatted. Eren had noticed the way he'd been fidgeting prior, eyeing the people around him as if they personally offended him, but Hanji definitely did wonders to his personality.

Levi really wasn't all that bad. He was awkward, absolutely, especially with all the disinfectant and the slight twitch, but that was much better than arrogance and cockiness. Eren actually found it relieving.

It was well after ten o'clock when Levi announced he was going to hail a taxi, then disappeared into the crowd.

"He hates liking you," Hanji chuckled as she dumped their paper plates into a large bag.

Eren snorted as he stood from the small stool and stretched. "He hates the fact that he's not screwing me tonight," he corrected, handing Hanji a ten dollar bill and ignoring her protests.

"Eren, I've known that asshole for seven years now. I think I know when he likes someone, and he hates liking you. Maybe it's because you're a stingy virgin, I don't know. But he does. He doesn't bring people he can't stand to touch out here," she teased, then leaned over the small bar and punched him in the shoulder. "Now get out of here before he takes off without you. He'll do it."

Eren laughed and took off, having no doubts that Levi would do exactly that.

He was smiling by the time he found the other man, though his smile slipped when he noticed Levi aggressively spraying himself down by a cab and switching his gloves with a new pair. And then another on top of those. He topped it off with a surgeons mask and a hat that nearly fell in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked, confused and worried, as he reached out to place a hand on Levi's shoulder. He jumped when his hand was slapped away and he was glared at.

"Get in," Levi mumbled after opening the cab door and snapping towards the seats- or trying to at least. The sound was muffled and leathery. As Eren got in, and Levi followed after, he added, "I need to stop by my place. You can either come in or go home, I'll pay the fare, it's your choice."

Eren eyed the other man for a few moments, trying to decide if this was some elaborate rouse to get him into bed or not. After noticing Levi's pallor and the way he was breathing, short and clearly constricted, he decided to let that fear go. Levi was someone he could trust, he had realized that over the past two hours- the way he was eyeing Eren but pointedly keeping his hands to himself. And right now, he was a man who was clearly distressed. The last thing on his mind had to be sex with a virtual stranger.

And seeing him like this urged Eren to stay by him, to maybe offer some help even if the chances he'd be allowed to were slim.

"I'll, um... I'll stay, if it's okay," he answered after they reached the freeway. It took Levi a few minutes, but he gave a slight shake of his head to acknowledge he had heard. "Are  _you_ okay?" Eren tried, careful this time to keep his hands in his lap. _  
_

Again, he only got a slight nod as an answer.

When they reached Levi's apartment building, he watched as the man literally threw money at the cabbie and darted out of the car.

"I'm sorry," Eren offered under the glare of the man before hurrying after his date.

Following Levi up a flight of stairs, more worried than ever, Eren all but yelped when Levi whirled on him when the reached a door.

"Take your shoes of here and leave them in the entryway, then wash your hands in the kitchen," he said while bending down to quickly unlace his boots and kick them off.

Eren did as he was told then waited in a small living room while Levi clunked around in the back of the apartment. While waiting, he noticed a few things about Levi's living space.

It was impeccably tidy. Oddly impersonal. The hardwood floors literally shined, reflecting surfaces and objects, which in turn reflected off of each other. Eren was willing to bet nothing was ever touched unless it was cleaned. Nothing was in excess, nothing seemed to reflect Levi as a person.

"Oh,  _shit_ ," Eren hissed, realization hitting him like a brick.

He stared at Levi, amazed, when he wandered into the living room. He was certainly dressed more comfortably; a tank top that revealed the tattoos Eren had been so curious about, and a pair of sweats. The gloves were gone, as was the mask, and he looked completely at ease.

What looked like blades peeked out from over Levi's shoulder and continued down to his elbow. From that point on gears and roses gradually went to his knuckles. There was even a grotesque human on the side of his neck.

"You're OCD," he blurted while forcing his gaze back up to the man's face.

"I'm also a germaphobe," he said with a shrug, though the way his expression darkened almost dared Eren to say something about it.

Eren actually grinned and let out a breathy laugh, surprising Levi who's face went slack for a moment, eyes wide. He chewed on his lip piercing and even shifted uncomfortably.

Sex had to be awkward for a man who had to wear gloves outside of his own home.

"Have you deleted my picture yet?" Eren asked, leaning against the closest piece of furniture and smiling. "You got to take me home after all."

His surprise must have been the reason a short, soft, laugh burst from Levi, though it was swallowed quickly and he almost succeeded in schooling his features. His lips, however, still quivered as he fought a smile.

"I think that was a one night deal, kid," he answered, grey eyes losing their coldness and at once melting. Eren didn't think he'd ever seen eyes as light as that look as warm and inviting as Levi's did in that moment.

"Want to make another?" Eren asked softly, suddenly shy and out of sorts. Did  _he_ want to make another? Would he be okay leading Levi on, like Armin had said? Looking into what had to be the happiest expression Levi could make in that moment, Eren wasn't so sure.

And he certainly wasn't foolish enough to believe 'Levi was different.' His heart had told him that many a time before, so he had stopped listening to it. But he couldn't deny the fact that he did want to see Levi again...

"When and where?" Levi countered just as softly, regarding him curiously as he crossed his arms.

_Maybe just a few more dates..._

"There's a diner across from my apartment, I'll text you the address," he answered, but bit his tongue before saying he'd like to meet up tomorrow morning, as soon as possible. No, that was desperate and needy, and playing hard to get was what got him this chance in the first place. "How about Tuesday, around three o'clock?"

Maybe it was his imagination, but Levi looked mildly disappointed before he shrugged and nodded. "Make it two o'clock and we've got a date," he all but purred.

Eren flushed, nodded, then grabbed his jacket. "You know, I don't really know how this dating thing works and all-"

Levi smirked and arched a delicate eyebrow. "Well, usually I'd kiss you goodnight on the front porch, then your dad would burst out of the door with a rifle in hand. Trial and error, kid. Practice makes perfect. All that bullshit. Maybe I'll take you to prom in the winter."

Eren nearly choked. "Nice try, Romeo," he laughed. "But I've got adult things to dream about," Eren teased, smirking when Levi's gaze clouded. "Like bills and taxes and how the hell I'm going to feed myself for the next week," Eren finished as he started towards the front door.

"Next time then, Juliet," Levi promised, following after him to close the door.

Eren realized then that while he had been testing Levi, Levi had been testing him. And as far as grades went, both had passed with flying colors.


	7. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter with Levi's "nobody" leaves Eren more worried than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of relieved I got this out tonight- I've been working on it literally all day (to show whut 2000 words omg shoot me now someone don't allow me to post things below 3500 from now on xc)
> 
> I also have a "revised" Tumblr (http://generalmajorlieutenant.tumblr.com/) specifically for writing (I'm still working on cleaning out a lot of the extra stuff) but if you're interested follow me up! Let me know you're from here and I'll follow back :d
> 
> //I'm also still super sorry for these short af chapters- I promise I'll start working seriously on longer ones x3

Eren flitted about his apartment, nervous and worried as Armin and Mikasa both helped him get ready. He was probably- definitely- over thinking things, but he couldn't help but worry that just maybe Levi would be at Rose. If he was, should he ignore Levi? Save them both the embarrassment of his friends? Eren didn't know what their relationship called for in public yet- and it would be a little weird seeing him the day before their date.

"Eren, please calm down. Why are you so nervous?" Mikasa snapped on his third lap around the apartment. Her gaze was sharp with concern, but frustration followed soon after when Armin moved.

Not a surprise; it was obvious Armin knew something she didn't, and that something was about Eren.

Eren blushed and tried to settle down, taking the jeans Armin supplied him with gratefully. "Just haven't been out with you guys for awhile..." he mumbled. Easy enough, he figured. When Reiner and Connie got a hold of alcohol things got a little nuts.

Mikasa didn't buy it, and it was clear she wasn't pleased by that.

"So why do you have Armin dressing you up to the nines?" she asked, casually inspecting her nails while Eren slipped on a shirt the other boy had thrown him. "If you're just going to hang out with 'the guys'?"

Eren looked down at himself in surprise, then glared at Armin who shrugged apologetically. Everything he wore was tight and slimming; a dark green v-neck shredded at the sides and jeans he'd never be able to work himself out of again. 

"Eyeliner too..." the blond said softly, though in such away that offered no room for argument.

"Is the tattoo guy going to be there?" Mikasa pressed, expression hard and unforgiving. Eren recalled one conversation with her about him, right after they had dropped Levi's unplanned client off at the station, and he had made a solemn promise with himself to never speak of Levi around her again.

So he shrugged and snorted, "I'm not his keeper, Mikasa. But he does co-own the club, so I'm not going to lie and say it's not a possibility."

"And you want to see him?"

"No." Which was something Eren could easily accept when he remembered they had an actual date the next day.

They glared at each other for several moments before Armin clapped once and grabbed Eren by the arm, dragging him from the bedroom to the bathroom.

"Look up," Armin sighed after shoving him down onto the toilet. Eren huffed, familiar with the routine, and did as he was told. "You know she'll find out eventually. Especially if he's at Rose tonight, and Erwin will be sitting with us for a while so his appearance is kind of guaranteed if he  _is_ there," the blond began, lazily applying the dark eyeliner with light flicks of his wrist. His face was blank, cool, but if Eren looked close enough he could see the stress in his gaze.

"I hate when Mikasa needles me," Armin mumbled, a frown tugging on his lips. "Like, hit me about my love life, not your brothers," he snorted before rubbing his thumb under Eren's eye to smudge the makeup. A bit too aggressively, Eren didn't fail to notice.

"How  _has_ that been anyway," Eren asked, genuinely curious and amused by his friend's reaction. Armin hadn't had very many relationships- in fact, all of his had occurred before Eren had met him, which made him wonder if Erwin was his type or just a guy he liked. 

If Erwin was his type he wasn't entirely sure what that could mean.

"Good," Armin replied with a smirk, knowing full well his response was vague and would drive the brunet crazy. Eren groaned as the smaller man turned his attention to the mirror and began to tie his hair back, wide blue eyes glittering back at him through the reflection. "He's great, Eren. Really. Tall, blond, and handsome," he teased before turning on his heel and starting towards the door. "As opposed to short, dark, and slutty~" he cooed, narrowly avoiding the brush that Eren threw at him seconds later.

"To each their own, Armin!" Eren snapped as he hurried out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket. Mikasa was glaring fiercely at Rogue by the time Eren met them out in the living room. It was a relieving sight, Rogue had always been able to shift her attention and lift her mood, even if she wasn't exactly fond of him.

"He's going to be a problem when he's bigger, Eren..." Mikasa grumbled as she picked up the small animal, holding it just out of reach in case he were to fuss over the handling. She graced Rogue with a small smirk before dropping him on the couch and shrugging into her own jacket, just in time to avoid getting it snagged on Rogue's claws.

Eren chuckled and scratched him behind the ears. "He protects me from the assholes, so as long as he keeps doing that he's worth keeping around," he stated proudly, only to earn himself a pointed bite on the finger. He growled at the kitten, then ushered his friends out of the apartment.

Maybe he'd hit gold and see Levi tonight. They'd been texting nonstop since they'd parted, which, according to Eren, wasn't at all satisfying. He'd learned that Levi was more than respectful when it came to his own sexual advances, easily backing off when Eren shut him down, and if the ease in responses was anything to go by Levi hadn't seemed all that offended. 

"Dangerous territory..." he muttered as he followed Armin out of the door.

* * *

 

It didn't take longer after arriving at Rose to remember why he had stopped the late night clubbing with his friends in favor of watching Jean draw in the comfort of his own home. Nothing had changed; Reiner and Connie were screaming at the bar, Ymir and Christa were making out on the dance floor, and Sasha was patiently waiting with Annie for the guys to come back with their drinks. And by the looks of it that would not be happening anytime soon.

The one thing he could thank Annie for, however, was her ability to grab Mikasa's attention and keep it. Her goodbye was barely audible over the pounding bass before she was on her way, honing in on her girlfriend like a missile. 

Armin laughed and held up a hand in a mock toast. "We thank thee, Annie!" he shouted over the music. Grabbing Eren's wrist, he started off into the crowd in search of his own partner. It didn't take long, Erwin was easily identifiable through the frays of the stragglers, and he lit up like a light bulb when he noticed Armin.

"Oh my god, you guys are already fucking gross," Eren teased, punching the blond in the arm and laughing when a fierce blush found its way to his round face. 

As usual, Erwin had a small group around him that slowly dispersed as he turned his attention to them, the same polite smile fixed on his face but with a little extra something- jealousy, Eren realized- when Eren slung his arm over Armin's shoulder.

"Do we get free drinks now that you're banging one of us?" Eren asked, smirking when fierce blue eyes locked on him. It was only a moment until the larger man relaxed and his smile became a more personally friendly one. He winced when Armin dug an elbow into his side, managing to hit the exposed skin instead of sliding against the slinky shirt.

"If Levi were here, maybe, depending on his mood," Erwin snorted, indulging Eren for a few seconds before the inevitable transition to Armin followed.

It was a good thing, too. Erwin wouldn't see him deflate like a balloon. That alone was upsetting, however, that Eren was so enamored that he actually felt depressed after learning Levi wouldn't coincidentally be in a club.

Maybe he needed to pull back some- rain check their date tomorrow. Stop texting him as much. 

"You know, he won't stop talking about you," Erwin mused, smirking down at Eren and crossing his arms over his broad chest. As if he were sizing him up, testing him. "He's never talked about any guy as much as he's talked about you."

 _Fuck_ , Eren thought as those halfhearted plans flew out of the mental window.

Embarrassed, Eren shrugged then nudged Armin and asked, "Anyone want a drink?" He needed to escape before Erwin could say anymore, something the older man so clearly wanted to do, but shook his head no and respected his desperation to run nonetheless.

Eren worked his way through the crowd quickly, ignoring the invitations to dance and the more aggressive attempts to pull him onto the dance floor. He needed a drink or two before he became that reckless, and that was one thing he could happily order when he made it to the bar. As soon as that was out of the way, Levi would be out of his head and he could focus more on himself.

The first two shots of vodka burned on their way down, making his eyes water and body shiver. It was when the bartender placed his fifth in front of him that a hand landed on the small of his back and brushed the small glass out of reach.

"What the hell?" Eren snapped, turning to deny what he assumed would be a shitty pickup line and flirtatious smirk. He instead met a daring gray gaze and a familiar, almost passive aggressive, smile. "The ex..." he blurted, both surprised and worried. Levi hadn't been gracious enough to give him the man's name, but he remembered feeling self-conscious after dragging Levi away.

The brunet's expression darkened and he snapped, "And the trick. One of many, at that."

Eren stared at the other man, shocked though no less excited. He had been on Farlan's end of this situation many a time before, but never had he been the newbie. The realization hit him hard, and a sharp bark of laughter escaped him not long after. Farlan was him, while he was Marco- figuratively speaking, and the power that came with that position was a whole new experience for him.

"Gimme a second here, man," he warned, stifling a bout of giggles with his hand. "I, uh, I don't think this has ever happened to me before. And I really wish you would have caught me before I'd had four shots of vodka. Or was that your plan? Are you the vengeful jealous ex?" 

The brunet had gone from angry to confused to hopeless over the course of a few seconds. Maybe Eren noticed a bit of disappointment in his face, too, as if he couldn't believe an ex boyfriend of his hadn't been able to come up with anything better.

Still smiling, Eren pointed to him and said, "One, I'm not 'the trick.' His lips have not even touched this face, or any other part of this body for that matter. Two, if he has some other boys on the side he won't even get the chance to kiss my ass goodbye." Yeah, Eren definitely liked the role reversal here. When he had first been cheated on, he'd been the vengeful ex, yet time had taken that anger out of him. But being in the _opposing_ man's spot was so much better. Taking his shot back in hand, Eren downed it then asked, "So, will dating Levi bring problems with you, because I really don't want that. I've had enough of these complicated relationships, Mr. Ex."

The man rolled his eyes and snapped, "It's Farlan. And if you're looking for an easy relationship, Levi isn't the man you need to be with."

Eren frowned, beginning to understand why it hadn't worked out between them. Arching an eyebrow, he asked, "You mean the OCD thing?"  _Bingo_ , he thought as Farlan's eyebrows shot up. Smiling into his shot glass, Eren nodded. "Why wouldn't I be okay with that? I can respect boundaries. Actual, severe, problems."

"Can you handle the sex?" 

Eren fought the cringe, he really did, but the victorious smile on Farlan's face suggested he didn't necessarily succeed. Leaning against the bar, Farlan added, "His rules are crazy. They drive you  _not_ to have sex, but Levi does really like sex, so... He'll seek it elsewhere if you can't provide. I'm sure you've seen that in action if you come here regularly enough."

Eren's stomach churned suddenly and his vision swam. Farlan's words were like poison suddenly, hitting an insecurity and running with it mercilessly, relentless and unforgiving. Common sense told him he couldn't listen to an ex boyfriend, though, he knew they worked from drastic places, but he also knew Farlan had a point. He'd seen Levi move from one man to another in a matter of moments, though he'd chosen to ignore it in his childlike infatuation.

On the other hand, Levi didn't seem hellbent on sex. He'd certainly made enough passes over the phone, and even in person, but he'd never pursued them. Never pushed the subject, and after a while he'd simply let it drop and settled with more mundane topics.

Eren jumped when a large hand fell on his shoulder, followed by a deep baritone he relished in.

"This ass giving you problems, Eren?" Reiner snorted, glaring at the brunet then all but baring his teeth when Farlan glared back. 

"N-no, it's fine, Reiner. I just... I think I'm going to head home. Club nights aren't my speed," he assured the blond, patting his hand before pushing away from the bar and nodding once to Farlan. "Must suck being old news, huh?" he snapped, unable to help himself. The topic had caused a new flurry of emotions, most revolving around  _bitter_ , and had him all but stomping through the crowd and out into the parking lot. He met Erwin's eyes once on the way out, and understood in that single, heated, glare that Farlan wasn't a reliable source.

But once you were seeded...

Collapsing in the back seat of a taxi, Eren sighed and snapped his directions. It seemed they were both leading each other on, Eren just didn't know how to let go first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, fill me in on your thoughts!


	8. Rain Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused, angry, and desperate, Levi decides to take this relationship in his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half of this chapter written when someone (I'm too lazy to look at the review to find your user! xc) called me out on it. I'm not sure if I should just freak when you guys nail the next chapter or kiss you guys I mean--
> 
> Writing from Levi's POV is hard asf but some of you wanted more Levi and Petra interactions so //I hope you're all happy//

_Rain check_ , Levi repeated silently, sneering, as he resisted the urge to take his anger out on the bare back before him. He shouldn't have been working right then, he felt too… violent, but there was no helping it. He couldn't cancel anymore appointments without losing clientele or pushing back appointments into the end of next year.

Levi tried to focus on the canvas before him. He shouldn't need to focus so hard, portraits were one of his strongest subjects due to the nature of his acceptance requirements, but it was an area that was so easy to screw up. It didn't help that his clients piece, an old photo of his mother, was out of focus, distorting her soft, round, features.

Defined angles were so much easier. Clear, sharp, images made the job secure too. He could be tattooing an elephant onto this man's back or a mom for all he knew.

An hour later, Levi threw down his needle, tore off his gloves, and directed his client to Petra before he could ask the typical 'can I see it' and 'what's you're best advice on taking care of it' questions. Levi thought he'd lose his mind if he asked either of those things before he got out of the room- that's why he had Petra.

He didn't, however, keep Petra around to be needled, but as soon as he walked out into the lobby that's exactly what he knew was going to happen.

"He was my last appointment for the day," he warned quickly, silencing her for the moment as best he could.

"Eren canceled on you?" she asked anyway with one of her infamous shit eating grins. Levi nearly hurled the lamp on her desk against the wall.

" _Rain check_ ," he snapped bitterly. With a scowl he pulled his phone out and scrolled quickly to their messages. "Rain check. A goddamn fucking rain check. That's all it says.  _Rain. Check._ " If Levi heard the word one more time he'd set fire to LA.

Petra's eyebrow rose in delicate surprise. "I thought you said your last outing went fine. He was 'desperate for another date'?"

Now she thought he was pulling things out of his ass. Levi growled, infuriated. He thought he'd been right on the mark when he told her Eren had looked excited for a second date. His expression had definitely been one of carefully controlled interest.

But that didn't excuse the possibility that Eren had really stopped to think about what Levi's OCD and germ aversion could mean. Maybe he was totally turned off by the prospect. Maybe he didn't want to deal with all the hell Levi would definitely put him through should he stick around longer than three or four dates.

Levi wouldn't blame him for that, he had expected that. It was easy to ride the high of a nice date and easy conversation, sometimes you looked past the big things until the next day.

"I'm going to Rose," he growled as he slammed the keys to the shop onto the desk. Petra looked understandably startled, even ready to question him. "It's early enough that Erwin might still be there for cleanup."

"He's probably just feeling sick, Levi," she called after him. "There is a stomach bug going around after all! I say you go to his place and play  _nurse_ ," Petra teased, sending a wave of embarrassment through Levi and stabbing him with regret.

He should have never told Isabel about that sexcapade- just like he should have known it would have gotten to Petra immediately afterward.

* * *

Levi was more than a little surprised when a kid, well a guy no older than Eren, opened the door for him. He had expected Rico, Marco, or Erwin to be there, but this one was not one of the frequent employees at the bar.

"We're closed..." the boy stated dumbly, earning a doubtful and pitying glare from Levi.

"No shit, maybe you shouldn't answer the door next time then, dumbass. Now let me in, I've got business with the boss," he snapped, unable to really comprehend the ridiculousness of that statement. Surely the guy couldn't possibly be that stupid.

He looked dumbfounded, if not a bit angry, until a freckled hand landed on his shoulder. "It's cool, Jean. Levi's one of Erwin's friend's."

"His only friend," Levi grumbled while shoving both boys out of the way and storming into the empty bar.

So that was Marco's new boy. He never had been able to pick winners. After meeting Armin once, Levi had decided Erwin was the only person he knew who had decent taste. The blond was quiet and soft spoken, but sharp. He had been left with the uncanny feeling that everything he had said during their conversation had been tucked away in a file to be examined later.

Levi had seen him once with Eren. It was actually a relief to know  _someone_ was around to keep the brat grounded. Eren was the kind of guy who'd fall into a ditch if you didn't hold his hand.

Levi honed in on Erwin like a missile the second he saw him behind the bar, unloading alcohol and talking over his shoulder to Rico, who huffed only once before stomping off towards a back door.

"Give me something strong, Erwin," he ordered, ignoring the blond's look of surprise as he took a seat at the bar. Levi assumed it was kind of a big deal, his showing up while they were closed. He'd only done it once before, after his last fight with Farlan.

"Shouldn't you be..."

So maybe he had told everyone he knew, which was remarkably little these days, about his second date with Eren. His excitement, in retrospect, was embarrassing.

"Canceled. He sent me a message that simply said rain check," Levi snapped, setting his hands on the flawless mahogany of the bar and relaxing a bit. The surface practically sparkled, and even reflected. It was a relief to know it had been cleaned recently. "He's fucking with me, isn't he? Turns me down more than once, agrees to a second date, then drops me. I'm losing my mind over a damn tease!"

His friend's face dropped for a moment, eyebrows drawing together and full lips pulling down into a scowl. As quickly as his confused expression had dropped into one of utter disbelief, it snapped into one of shock and understanding.

Shoving a few bottles of liquor under the counter and placing his hands on the surface of the shining wood, the mere act making Levi hiss softly, he leaned forward and met Levi's eyes earnestly. "Farlan. Eren came by the other night with his friends, he didn't stay long at all. As soon as I mentioned you weren't here he wilted like a sunlight starved flower and took off."

Levi shifted nervously, though his heart beat sped up in anger. Surely Farlan hadn't approached him…

"Farlan pulled him to the side… I don't know what they talked about but than again, what else would Farlan talk to him about?" Erwin finished, his blue eyes wide with intent and even mirroring Levi's outrage.

"Are you fucking with me? Why didn't you step in before Farlan even got a word out! Blacklist him, Erwin. This is fucking ridiculous- he can fuck with you and me, even Petra, but he can't fuck with Eren," Levi exclaimed, pushing himself from the stool to stand. He nearly jerked Erwin down to eye level when he realized that only brought him closer to the ground.

The things Farlan could have said…

"Levi… Are you serious about Eren?" the taller man asked, concern and interest, even excitement, suddenly lacing his handsome features.

Before Levi could vehemently protest that statement and flip the man off, the kid from the door- Jean- appeared by his side. There was a moment of irritation that passed between the three of them, Erwin and Levi both confused as to  _why_ exactly Jean had decided to intrude, but there was a respectful silence as they waited for the younger man to speak.

"Eren?" Was all he managed to get out. "Eren Jaeger?"

Levi turned to Erwin and shot him one glare that said it all. "How the fuck is this kid so popular? If I came out here tonight and asked every guy I stumbled across, would they all know Eren?"

Erwin mused for a moment before turning to Jean and shrugging, an expectant look pulling all he needed out of the boy.

"I just… Uh, haven't heard from him for a while. Changed the locks too..." Jean muttered only after looking over his shoulder to locate Marco, who was dutifully mopping up the dance floor.

 _Well_ , Levi thought,  _that doesn't sound weird._ He marked Jean down on a 'kick his ass later' list.

It only took a moment for Jean's uncomfortable demeanor to drop, replaced by one of pompous arrogance and a sneer worthy of even Levi's praise. It was the strangest transformation Levi had seen yet, watching the guy's face contort and twist awkwardly during that change.

"So you're Eren's new toy," Jean leered, ignoring Erwin's warning glare as he sized Levi up. "He works fast. Been single, what? A few weeks? If that?"

 _So he's an ex…_ Levi realized, then mused over the irony. It was the least he deserved- he'd put up with Eren's since Eren had put up with his.

If he wanted to nitpick, Levi was more than ready to offer up. Hearing about Farlan made his blood boil, but the arrogant bastard before him just made him want to kick his face in. Unfortunately, Levi hadn't prepared himself for a fight that morning, and he wouldn't have necessary time to do so now. He kept his fists at his sides and merely sneered at the kid.

"I must have something you couldn't give him," Levi smirked while flipping the ring in his lip.

"No average functioning human could give him what he needs," Jean argued with a flippant shrug. "You'll be out of his bed the second you figure out it's not open- just like the rest of them."

A large palm hit Levi's chest when he took a step forward, and fierce blue eyes stopped him in his tracks.

"Just like you, you mean?"

Jean whirled, surprised, to face a weary Marco, who was giving both Levi and Erwin apologetic smiles.

"Stop being such an ass," Marco chided while thrusting his broom into Jean's hand and shooing him away. "Go finish up, I've been working ten times harder than you." He waited for Jean to shuffle off, grumbling under his breath, before he focused his attention on Levi.

Levi had no problem with the freckled brunet. He was the only one that had left a respectable and much needed distance between them after they'd had a few drunken spins, and clearly didn't seem too hung up on it. That was a guy Levi could feel at ease around, someone who didn't care but understood the rules of the game.

Anyone who could get Jean out of his face was okay in his book, too.

"You'll be good for Eren," he stated after a few moments of tense silence. He shuffled a bit guiltily in that time, something Levi found intriguing, but it wasn't his business to comment on it. "I'll give you his address, letting him mope around his apartment and think about things isn't a good idea," Marco added as he gestured impatiently to Erwin.

With a smirk too sly for Levi's liking, Erwin produced a pen and napkin and arched his eyebrows as Levi tried to nonchalantly pocket the information given to him.

When Marco excused himself Levi turned anxiously to the blond, his previous frustration and anger seeping into him. "How shitty are my chances now that Farlan's honed in on him?" he asked quickly, then winced when Erwin's awful smirk grew into a full blown smile.

He was giving his friend way too much leverage. This was simply lustful infatuation, and here Levi was getting Erwin's hopes up.

"Feeling a bit threatened, Levi?" Erwin hummed, crossing his arms over his broad chest and looking at Levi as if he were another piece of evidence at a crime scene.

Levi sneered and resolved himself to throw away Eren's address the second he got to the nearest trashcan. "I don't chase those who aren't interested. If he doesn't contact me I'll just give this one to Farlan, no messes that way."

He'd never tell Erwin the nearest trashcan he found was right in front of Eren's apartment building. And he'd certainly never tell Erwin the trashcan he'd be throwing the napkin away in would be in Eren's apartment.

Levi didn't allow himself immature nervousness when he made it to the labeled apartment, he just knocked, hard and confident. Maybe too confident, but he was sure Eren wouldn't think he was trying to make up for something.

He waited nearly ten minutes until he heard the sound of several locks going off, but even then the door only cracked open, revealing a wary green eye.

Well, Petra had been wrong. Eren certainly wasn't sick- the door flung open as soon as shock and disbelief registered.

"L-Levi, how… Why did..."

Levi leaned against the now available doorway, trying his best to play it cool, and held up his phone. "I don't like being canceled on. Ran into your ex boyfriend and got your address, so I figured…" Levi trailed off, curious now as the brunet paled and began to shift nervously.

"Did he… Never mind, I'm assuming everything's okay if you're actually here," Eren mumbled before stepping aside and gesturing into the apartment. "If you don't mind a mess- Oh, shit… That was… I mean-"

"I won't die if your place is messy," Levi mused though he did have his worries. He could deal with a friend's place without too much of a problem, but he wouldn't rule out the possibility of… tidying a few things up.

Still, Eren didn't completely move aside to let him in.

"I reserve the right to kick you out and never speak to you again if my cat doesn't like you," he warned, throwing him a firm glare before turning on his heel and moving into his apartment.

Levi took a deep, settling, breath before following. So he'd have to play nice with a cat, big deal. He'd give the cat a treat then ask Eren what the deal was…

He kicked himself when he realized how rude this was, but seeing as Eren hadn't turned him away or given him the cold shoulder, Levi assumed it was okay.

"Rogue," Eren started quickly, holding up a rough looking kitten as soon as Levi stepped into the main room. The animal was in his face, dangerously close should he decide to lash out, but Levi could only stare at 'Rogue.'

He wasn't sure if the kitten was charming or just really ugly. His eyes were sharp, intelligent, much like Eren's, but it was scrawny; matted fur, a torn ear, one of those flat pug-like faces...

"Jesus Christ, what happened to him?" Levi breathed, leaning away from the ragged animal to poke it. Rogue did nothing but glare, going cross eyed to look at the offensive finger on his nose.

"Rescued him from a tree. He was a stray before then, or his previous owners were assholes," Eren answered, but with a relieved smile as he dropped Rogue at his feet. The cat took off the second its paws made contact with solid ground. "He's still a little rough around the edges though..."

"I passed?"

"The first ever," Eren snorted, then gestured to the couch behind him. "You can sit… anywhere. Um… wait, I'll pick up a bit…" he mumbled nervously as he sprung into action.

It was messy, Levi had to admit. Not dirty, but cluttered, unorganized in a way that exceeded his comfort zone. But then again, he was sure the apartment was fine from a normal perspective- he just had a thing for symmetry, alignment, organization. And he'd known Eren was everything but organized.

This relationship just screamed disaster.

He stopped Eren before he had too many blankets and glasses in his hands. "It's fine. I'm more interested in why you rain checked on me when you're clearly not sick, uninterested, or dying."

Eren paused and pursed his lips, furrowed brow and narrowed eyes finishing the thoughtful look.

Levi couldn't get enough of it.

"I know about Farlan," Levi offered in an attempt to make Eren's response come easier. He wasn't sure it did, despite how desperately he had wanted it to, which could only mean it wasn't really about Farlan… it was about him.

_Damn…_

"It's… Wow, this is going to sound really bad, but it's more me than it is you," Eren admitted, his smile more forced and his expression now tight.

Levi could only stare. He couldn't even muster the energy to smirk, the irony too rich. How many times had he thrown that line in the past? Karma really was a bitch.

Eren hurried on, however, even gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke. "I mean, I don't want this thing between us- whatever it is- to end, but…"

"You think I'm hung up on sex, while you're not," Levi finished.  _Nailed it_ , he thought, the expression on the other man's face all he needed. He stepped towards Eren, all but leering, and poked him in the chest. "From where I'm at, it sounds like  _you're_ the one hung up on sex," he pointed out.

"Can you blame me? A minute after we met you just waltzed off and picked another from a bucket," Eren countered lightly, though the truth in his words, and the bite, made his point. "And then hearing things..." he trailed off with a helpless gesture, clearly referring to Farlan.

"Have I done anything to you that pressured you?" Levi asked after a moment, more worried than anything about the response. He had been pushy over the phone, but he hadn't meant that seriously- he hoped Eren had realized that.

 _Back the fuck up, Romeo_ , he thought sternly. This was getting ridiculous- he was fretting over a blossoming relationship. One based off of the desire to win Eren over because he'd been turned down. He was piecing together his ego, pride, and confirming his skill through this. As soon as he got Eren, he'd be over it.

Looking at the boy, he kissed that dream goodbye. Levi may not like it, he may  _hate_ it, but he could own up to attachment. And if Eren wasn't going to, which was so obvious by the way he fidgeted and stuttered, then it was Levi's job to do it.

"You haven't..." Eren answered softly, seriously, when Levi returned his attention to him.

"And I've kept my hands to myself, just like you asked me to?" Levi continued. Eren nodded his head, yes. "I'm an adult, Eren. I'm not ruled by my fucking dick, and I'm not as promiscuous as you think. I have… my moments. Little bursts, but I'm not in this to nail you against the wall," he sneered, defensive despite his understanding that he needed to treat this situation lightly.

He had methods, rituals so to speak, that would probably send Eren running. And would he be disappointed if he couldn't lay Eren in the next few months, should they even make it that long? Definitely, but he wouldn't be as horny as a kid just discovering his dick during the wait.

"Sex is what makes or breaks relationships, Levi. But I want you to remember those words," Eren warned with a sly smile. "If you're really serious about this, though… You'll join me tonight. On the couch. And you will be the shoulder I cry on when Enrique dumps Gloria."

Smirking, the brunet made his way to the small kitchen, leaving Levi to his own devices. And to mentally prepare for an evening of Spanish soap operas and wine.

 _Twenty-four and he acts like a fucking forty year old housewife_ , Levi thought, then talked himself up for what would end up being the longest six hours of his life.


	9. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally confronted by Levi's irritation and suspicion over their stagnant relationship, Eren confesses. He doesn't expect to learn that Levi may be the exact solution to his romantic problems, but conditioned worries and habits are hard to change, let alone forget about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologize enough for the delay of this update (I did have it written like four months ago, but my computer crashed and so did I xD) or the lame af title but these things happen! (The title required very little contemplation and thought)
> 
> However, I've been hit with inspiration and motivation for everything so hopefully I can get a weekly update schedule set up!
> 
> Comments are always fantastic incentive, too ;D

****

"This is Hell, Eren. Fucking bullshit, ridiculous, unnecessarily dramatic Hell," Levi grumbled against Eren's shoulder, his icy glare locked onto the TV with a ferocity Eren had never witnessed before.

His hatred for soap operas had grown every time he'd come over. However, Eren couldn't help but wonder if Levi actually did like them, or really truly couldn't stand them. Either way, Eren had no plans to take them off of their "to do" list. The soaps were foolproof buffers between anything remotely romantic or sexual, and the longer Eren could keep that up the better.

"I think you like them," he mused softly and with a grin when Levi turned his glare to him. Levi definitely didn't like them, but his feelings for them, Eren had noticed, kept him still.

After inviting him over once and leaving TV off the table, Levi had begun to fidget shortly after arriving. It had started slowly, his restraint obvious. Small things; Levi would shift a few coasters, then he'd straighten the lamps or magazines that lay around. Next would be organizing and rearranging.

Then he'd started to clean. Trying to discreetly wipe surfaces down before he'd given up with an apologetic and desperate cry then demanded Eren show him were the cleaning supplies were with an ashamed flush.

Eren had tried to keep things as neat as possible after that. Levi's distress had been nerve-wracking and horrible to witness. Eren hadn't even been able to stop him, let alone help.

Levi's huff brought him back to reality and reawakened his amusement. It was hard to take him seriously when he was pouting and huffing. "I can't tell if you're joking or not," he snapped. "But I'm not stupid. I know what this is for."

"Really?" Eren asked, arching an eyebrow as Levi practically swelled with confidence.

"At first I thought you were trying to share something you really liked," Levi admitted while drawing his legs up, nudging Eren's thigh as he continued to speak. "But nobody does _this_ with the guy they've been dating for _five weeks_."

Eren could see where this was heading, and his stomach dropped when it hit him full on. Levi didn't even ease up; he grabbed Eren's hand and raised it to his mouth, speaking against his fingers.

"You won't even kiss me without that weird wiggle you do," he snorted, eyes glittering momentarily before darkening to search Eren's face.

"I do not wiggle," Eren snapped defensively with a lighthearted glare. He tried to pull his fingers away, but Levi held fast and arched a brow.

Someone must have told him- maybe Jean if that's where he was hanging out now. Eren's heart raced, but he tried to look at the situation positively; Levi didn't seem too put off, just curious and even slightly amused. If he did know, it wasn't a big deal.

But considering the way he was looking, realistically Eren had to admit his new boyfriend was in the dark. He couldn't hope for an easy way out of this one.

"You definitely wiggle. You tense up for a second and then you fucking wiggle for a few more. I think your nose scrunched up one time, which wasn't exactly flattering," Levi pointed out, though his tone was light and teasing.

Eren gaped for a moment, shocked and thrown out of his comfort zone. He hadn't anticipated a conversation like this, and he most certainly wasn't ready, though he should have been.

"I'm just… not that good at kissing…" he mumbled instead.

Eren wasn't ready to lose another relationship. It hadn't taken long to get attached to Levi, he actually felt it was rather pathetic how quickly it had happened. But being with him was so _easy_ , so comfortable, like there were no expectations. Curled up on a couch or with Levi curled up on a beaten Lazy Boy, under a hundred layers of clothes, desperate to keep his mind on something other than germs by keeping up a choppy and random conversation.

And the kissing hadn't been that bad, except Levi was erratic in his patterns. He either left the apartment looking like he was going to be sick, or he went deep, and his hands moved in ways that suggested he wanted _more_.

Eren couldn't _give_ more. And he couldn't anticipate Levi's moods well enough to psyche himself up to play the part.

Fingers on the back of his neck pulled Eren's attention away from himself. He had a conversation to talk himself out of, unless he could make himself understand prolonging the relationship was pointless.

Or maybe he didn't have to talk himself out of anything- Levi's grip on his nape tightened as he pulled him in for a kiss.

It wasn't the kissing he had much of a problem with, especially if it was something that came with being curled up on the couch. It was when the kiss became tongue and teeth. Eren couldn't honestly keep up without said wiggling, his desperation needing an outlet as he tried to follow someone's lead in a dance he would never understand.

Levi kept his lips quiet at first, soft and sweet, but slowly building up in intensity. Eren felt himself bracing, as if for the worst, and unfortunately found himself thinking of the chaste kiss as a test. Awkwardly placing his hands on Levi's shoulders, he returned what he was being given shyly, nervously, and thought he felt a smile on his lips in return.

If it had been a smile, Eren wasn't sure it was a happy one.

Levi dragged him deeper into the kiss, his tongue slipping between Eren's parted lips for only a moment, like he were testing the waters.

And that's _all_ he did, because Eren jumped at the feel of Levi's tongue, one he had become familiar with but never used to, then no doubt fell into the other man's trap; he wiggled, trying to subtly get away from that pressure and fleeting tongue.

Levi pulled back with a smirk and a triumphant glitter in his eyes. "What was that about not wiggling?" he asked, then his face fell slightly, all pretenses of amusement and play forgotten. "What's the deal?" He reached out and swiped Eren's mouth with his thumb, leaving the taste of leather and germ-x on his lips. "Bad experience? Waiting for a ring?"

Eren could tell him right now. All he had to do was say two words, and it'd probably feel like ripping a band-aid off. Levi had given him an opening, which was more than any other lover had ever done. Jean had been luck, despite Eren being an overall experiment… or game… He wasn't sure which was worse.

Could he handle Levi staying, then potentially treating him as a challenge? Something told him that the man wasn't like that, but that _something_ told him that a lot.

Eren chickened out at the last second, taking what Levi had offered him. "Bad experience-"

"Bullshit," Levi interrupted immediately, glaring as if he couldn't believe Eren would lie to him.

Not that it was exactly a lie, it just wasn't the answer to his question.

And it had made Levi mad. But he didn't speak, he simply sat and scowled at Eren, looking for all the world content to wait.

 _Well, if he's giving me another chance…_ Eren thought, anxiety making his palms sweat and itch and heart pound furiously against his chest.

All he had to do was say two words.

 _I'm asexual_ , he thought, over and over until it was _all_ he thought about.

And then he said it aloud, meeting Levi's now worried glare, and shaking. "I'm asexual. I'm not interested in you sexually... I'm not... I _hate..._ " Eren paused and gestured to himself helplessly. "Being touched like that..."

He looked away after that, unable to watch as disappointment inevitably hit. He waved the white flag, so to speak, and kissed his relationship with Levi goodbye. Or, what he was sure was even worse, the determination that meant Levi would be sticking around for a while- just not for _him_. Farlan had told him Levi liked sex, and he'd just told Levi in no uncertain terms that that was something he did _not_ do.

But after what felt like ages Eren realized nothing was coming. Silence was so far his answer, and in his surprise he looked up to take in Levi's reaction as he processed it.

Levi looked stunned, then, meeting Eren's startled gaze, he laughed. Actually laughed. Placed a gloved hand over his mouth, looked away, and laughed.

"The hell?" Eren burst, mistaking Levi's reaction for mockery.

At least it was _different._

Levi held out a hand and shook his head, his smile soft and small. "You're telling a man who only fucks to prove he can still get it up, uses three condoms at a time during sex, has a whole fucking _list_ of things that need to be done prior to and during- and that's _if_ I actually make it through the first ten minutes, because either I get so disgusted I can't keep it up, or my medication inhibits what libido I have left- that you're asexual."

Eren stared at the older man, absolutely dumbfounded, with his mouth hanging open.

"You're telling me that..."

"I'm only legitimately horny maybe six times a year and it's easily solved with a hand, or only lasts for ten minutes."

"So… you don't..."

Levi's amusement subsided slightly and he spoke softly, "I'm saying I don't necessarily enjoy sex..." he trailed off and flipped the ring in his lip a few times, obviously struggling with what he was about to say. "I do get… irritated if I don't try though. Like…" Levi huffed and placed his hand on his chest, frowning as he tried to get his words in order. "It bothers me more than anything. That a fucking mental state controls me so completely I can't even touch a dick without wanting to vomit. So, I'll go down to a club, shove a guy or two against a wall, and then consider myself lucky if we make it outside on the way to my apartment. _If_ they make it to the apartment, I usually end up kicking their asses out in a very heartless manner then bleach everything."

Eren processed Levi's words, trying to take in the new situation. This had never been a response, he'd never had to deal with anything like this before.

Levi didn't care.

Levi was insecure.

Levi's OCD effected him more than Eren had originally thought.

"Levi, I don't think I can… But whenever you… I'll try if you-"

"The fuck?" Levi snorted, looking at him like he was crazy. "Don't you dare say _you'll try to have sex with me_. What kind of asshole would I be if I even expected that from you? I'd fucking punch you for saying that right after saying you literally fucking _hate_ being touched like that," he snapped, lip curling up in a sneer. "How many assholes have expected that from you? Actually made you feel like you need to sacrifice yourself for their pleasure?" Levi's pale face flushed, anger lighting his eyes and making him tense.

Desperation made Eren's stomach turn and knot after a moment of genuine excitement passed. Levi just didn't understand- he had his own problems, yes, but what would happen during one of those "six times" when Eren couldn't help?

A hand on his face stopped him from working himself into an anxious frenzy, and Levi's expression spoke volumes.

"I can see you've been thrown way out of your comfort zone, so I'm going to go home," he began softly. "I'm not going to ask why my response freaked you out, and you're not going to ask me anything or try to convince me this is some sort of bad idea." His hand fell to Eren's neck, fingers lightly running along his skin as he thought. "We'll talk later- think about this. I need to think. Come by the shop when you want to talk, kid."

Eren almost snapped at him over the nickname, but Levi stood and stretched before he could get anything out.

"See you soon?" Levi asked as he started for the door. Eren could only nod his agreement, too stunned to speak.

It wasn't until the apartment door shut quietly and Rogue hopped up onto the couch, staring at him curiously, that Eren found his voice again.

"I've gotta talk to Armin."

* * *

Thirty minutes later he and Armin were curled up in his room with takeout between them and half of their attention dedicated to keeping Rogue away from the fried dumplings.

Armin had let his hair down and was idly digging through the rice as he thought, nose scrunched up and his lips pressed tightly together. Eren waited as patiently as he could, though that time was mostly filled with nervous anticipation each time Armin took a breath to speak, then shut it and shook his head.

"Okay… So, good or bad?" Eren pressed after Armin's fifth attempt to speak.

"Is it that simple?" Armin chuckled, then sighed and looked Eren in the eye, earnest and only slightly confused. "Do you think it's a little… fast?"

Eren laughed, confused. "Too fast? For what? Knitting each other sweaters?"

Armin's look was withering. "You broke up with Jean, what? Two months ago?"

Eren sobered slightly at the reminder, and for Armin's sake carefully thought the question and it's implications over. It was fast, even for him, but if he were being honest with himself the relationship had been over long before then.

He told his friend just that, but Armin didn't relent or let it go. If anything, he became firmer, even setting aside his rice so he could turn and face Eren directly.

"So you're telling me if Jean showed up at your door tomorrow, asking for another chance, and promising to never try and get you naked again, you wouldn't feel anything? You'd just… turn him down and send him on his merry way? No inclination to accept the offer?"

Eren dodged the question. "So what does this have to do with what Levi said?"

"This has a lot to do with that, Eren. You asked my advice and my advice is you slow the hell down," Armin replied, his voice hard but his expression kind, if not sympathetic. "I feel like you're getting your hopes up again, and I'm not hearing anything from Levi that I haven't heard before."

Eren hadn't told Armin what Levi had told him about himself, deciding that wasn't an issue he had a right, or even desire, to explain. With that in mind, he realized what he _had_ said did sound like everything he had heard before.

"Okay, so what if I said Levi had circumstances that may or may not mean he doesn't usually… like sex," Eren ventured.

"I'd say it sounds like you're trying to get me to give you the okay and my blessing," Armin mused, momentarily occupied with Rogue's valiant attempt to get into the beef and broccoli. "But if you're asking what I _think_ -"

"I am."

"-then I'd say go talk to Levi, but be careful. _Think_ first, Eren. Make sure you both know what you're getting into," the blond warned, his eyes wide and serious. "It wouldn't be fair to him if you still had Jean on the mind. Don't conveniently leave things out when communication is vital."

Eren nodded slowly and popped a dumpling in his mouth, then decided the new information could be tucked away for later.

"So what about you?" Eren asked through the mouthful of dumpling, earning himself a shove and a reprimanding glare. Waving his fork at Armin, he clarified, "You and Mr. Handsome." He'd hardly gotten solid answers from Armin, learning quickly that the blond preferred to keep his romantic life private, or at least enjoyed teasing his friends with little tidbits.

Eren loved the angry flush that crept up Armin's cheeks and how his blue eyes sparkled, but it came with the familiar feeling of jealousy. He _wanted_ that. He wanted what Armin had.

"Too soon to tell," he teased with a slow roll of his eyes. "It's only been two weeks- steady weeks."

"Two _steady_ weeks? What were you doing the other three weeks?" Eren laughed as he began to pack up the left over food. He tossed Rogue the last half of his dumpling, smiling as the kitten tore into it.

" _Things_ ," Armin whispered, his smile small and sly as he gathered the takeout and cautiously walked past the kitten.

"Of course…" Eren mumbled, simply filling the brief silence. Most of his attention was centered on his new situation anyway- Levi was now officially an unknown, and one that he fully intended to take his time in figuring out. He'd give himself a few days, give their conversation the amount of thought it deserved, then stop by Levi's shop.

He didn't dare allow himself to believe this would be any different in the long run, however. Levi may have claimed he was all but over the supposed fireworks of sex, but surely it wouldn't take long for him to get just as worked up as the rest.

 


	10. Butterfly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns that anxiety and insecurity runs rampant through both Levi and himself- being the master of compromise, however, has its advantages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a shit updater it's been seven months I know but I'm thinking the anxiety my current job and life is causing me as made me a writer again so here's hoping that continues and I can make a consistent schedule... for my 13 various fics and stories :)
> 
> I'm also thinking about doing two more stories in this universe (one definitely for Jean and Marco, maybe a second for Armin and Erwin... though I'm not sure yet if they're just vanilla relief so :P) and if I were to do that this may be the Soul to Skin universe for my own organization and peace of mind x3 Not sure yet though, maybe depends on what people think?? (SHIT I should have named this fic Soul to Skin wtf missed and wasted opportunities UGH)
> 
> Anyway, I'm done rambling- read on! Hopefully you guys have great memories because it has been so long since I last updated~ :')

Eren hadn't thought days of mental preparation and hours of stylistic pains could be ruined by one simple knock on his door. He'd been so absolutely careful in his efforts to achieve total control and calm, to erase any semblance of anxiety from his mind. Eren had made sure he wouldn't have any interruptions in his very calm routine; shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, style hair but make it look like he hadn't touched a strand- all very precise with the intent to display an air of casual carelessness.

That didn't allow room for interruptions. Like a visit. Visits he had told every one of his friends were not allowed today. Which meant this was someone he didn't know or hadn't told.

With a heavy sigh, Eren left his bathroom and grabbed his keys on the way to the door. Better to look like he was ready to leave (and he was by normal standards, just not his own on that particular day) than to seem idle and available for conversation.

Instead, he opened the door to find Jean, and all hopes of staying calm and cool for Levi were shattered and thrown to the wind.

"I really can't today," Eren began softly, desperately searching within himself for the faux relaxation and peace he had obtained just minutes before.

Jean's angry sneer was so familiar Eren revelled in it. Jean's anger he could deal with, although he wasn't quite so sure why this time. He hadn't seen the man since the breakup.

"Already moved on, huh? That was fast," Jean snapped, sending Eren into the depths of confusion at his defensive demeanor and almost insulted tone. "Even for you," he added, the words sharp with the intent to cut.

Just as he always had, Eren absorbed some of that familiar anger, falling into a pattern he still knew too well.

"Well, I didn't lose enough to notice the loss. Guess that makes it easier," Eren practically spat, trying to ignore the momentary flash of pain in Jean's expression. "Why are you here, Jean?" he asked, making sure his voice was softer, less biting and cruel. Something about his ex... he was exhausted, eyes bloodshot.

It exhausted him.

Ignoring his question, Jean pushed some more, "Does he know you're ace? Can't fuck to save your life?"

Eren ground his teeth against a bitter comeback, Jean's words surprisingly more painful than he would have thought. Insecurity hit him full force, but he pushed that back as well for the moment.

_Of all the days..._

"That's none of your business, Jean," Eren answered quietly, willing his anger away. He didn't owe Jean an explanation or an answer- it wasn't his business.

"I'll take that as a no," Jean leered, expression dark and hurt. "Still thinking you can get-"

"It doesn't matter what you take that as, as long as you understand that absolutely nothing about my life and my relationships are any of your business," Eren interrupted smoothly, momentarily proud of himself and his quiet, calm, resolve. Mikasa would have given him a thumbs up for that one. Meeting Jean's eyes, registering his shock and hurt, he added, "You have no right to an explanation for anything. I don't even owe you anything."

Flushing red, angry and embarassed, Jean burst. "You _don't_ owe me anything? I'd say you fucking do, Jaeger! For that shit you pulled- 'Oh, I'll try, I'll be able to'?" His voice rose as he mocked Eren.

In turn, Eren felt his own face heat, and he stepped closer to Jean, angry to have to keep the conversation going. He could have been halfway to Levi's shop by now, and in an ideal world, maybe working something out. Instead he was continuing a fight that should have been over with months ago.

"I _never_ lied to you, Jean. You knew exactly what _shit_ I pulled when _you_ asked me out. That's more than anyone before you ever got. And I was the dumbass who thought I really did owe it to you to _try_ to sleep with you," Eren hissed, all at once remembering what Levi had told him- how that validation had made him feel. How Levi's anger _for_ him had made him feel. "I should... _never_... have sacrificed myself, my body, for someone else- not just you, but everyone I've done that to. And you shouldn't have allowed or expected me to do that!"

Eren paused to take a breath, trying to calm down, and ignored Jean's reactions as he thought to add more. Deciding he was done, that he would rather be facing the uncertainty around Levi, Eren said, "I don't want to know why you're here. I just want you to leave me alone and go prance around with your boyfriend- and, speaking of moving on, _you_ did it in record time. Before we were even through. So I don't know why you're telling me _I_ moved on so fast."

Considerably more confident than he had been when he had woken up, Eren forced Jean back as he closed and locked his door, then ignored him as he walked away. He probably should have found out what his ex had wanted, if for no other reason than to prevent future visits, but something told him Jean had only come to bitch about his new relationship. Why he'd want to with Marco on his lap was beyond Eren.

Hoping his confidence would last after he calmed down, Eren hailed a taxi and gave the address to Levi's shop. All thoughts of Jean forgotten for the moment as he focused on the task at hand.

He'd waited the week Levi had suggested, growing more anxious by the day until he had received a text asking if he was available Tuesday, and if he'd like to meet on 'neutral ground' to talk.

Eren had played it cool, then proceeded to squeeze poor Rogue to death, much to the kitten's dismay. Afterwards, he'd called Mikasa and told her he wouldn't be able to make it to work Tuesday, he planned on being sick.

Wracked with stress, Eren had ironically gotten sick several times, but he'd thrown himself into his work wholeheartedly in order to avoid that- and his anxious fear. He would not be sick Tuesday, and so he had taken every precaution between Sunday and Tuesday.

Mikasa had naturally worried and had had no problem voicing them. He'd been told on multiple occassions- in the patrol car, while chasing drunken teens, while filing reports and writing them- that he was 'moving too fast.'

She was right. Mikasa was never _wrong_ \- at least, she never had been when it came to his relationships. However, Eren had justified his current... whatever it was he had... with Levi by claiming they'd taken a "break." A smart move, Eren realized, after his anxiety during the first three days into his week long sentence passed.

That didn't mean the gravity of how quickly he really had jumped back from Jean didn't hit him.

Heaving a sigh, Eren paid the cabbie as it rolled to a stop in _Soul to Skin's_ nearly empty parking lot. No longer on duty, Eren took in the small building and surroundings relaxed, lazily making note of the carefully outlined parking spots, the clean brick building and the gravel path that led around it.

When he walked into the shop, he was glad it wasn't as chaotic as it had felt the first time he'd dropped by. Only one other person was in the lobby, not including the woman behind the desk, and the distinct lack of blood and the quiet atmosphere did wonders to his nerves.

The woman behind the desk looked up as he stood, indecisive and insecure, at the door, torn between leaving and asking if Levi was around. Her elated and bright smile made his decision for him, and Eren found himself smiling back, relieved, as she waved him over.

"The infamous Eren," she drawled, holding her hand out as soon as he was close enough.

"I'm going to guess you're the infamous receptionist?" Eren mimicked, his smile still comfortable and pleasant as he shook the offered hand.

"Petra, please. I'm more the Invaluable Receptionist Who Levi Would Die Without, but Petra is much easier," she snorted. "Please remind him of that. He's in the third room on the left- just a tattoo today, no gore," Petra added with a wink. "You can walk right in, he won't care."

Eren nodded his thanks and let out a breath, relieved now on more than one level but no less anxious as he made his way towards the sterile hallway.

If he hadn't known which room to go to Eren would have easily figured it out. Whoever Levi's client was was incredibly talkative for someone getting a tattoo- a bright and feminine voice only occassionally pausing to allow a more masculine grunt of acknowledgement from Levi.

Taking one more deep breath for good measure, Eren knocked lightly on the door before slipping into the room. He didn't expect any relationship building conversation to go on over his clients nearly naked back, but he had never thought he'd have a problem watching Levi work. He'd seen the absolute focus the man would get when cleaning, and it seemed he had that same focus over the woman's back- just healthier and more positively intense.

Not once did Levi pause to acknowledge Eren, absorbed as he was in the task at hand, and the woman who's shoulders he worked over only looked at him once mid sentence.

"-he misses you, Levi. I guess, y'know, it just took him a while to realize what he lost," she was saying, very obviously trying not to crawl out of her skin as she spoke. Eren had a feeling it had little to do with the pain of the tattoo itself, and more her own energy- wild hair and large, nearly wild, eyes set in an energetic and round face. Her smile was present, even if the subject was very obviously making Levi uncomfortable.

They were close, Eren realized.

"I think maybe we need to get together, all three of us, sometime-"

"Done," Levi interrupted firmly, quickly sitting back and eying the ink across her shoulders critically for a moment. With efficient and precise movements, he had the tattoo wiped down and covered, and her shirt back on. "Nice seeing you again, Isabel. Petra will give you some aftercare instructions and soap."

Eren moved away from the door, quiet and painfully awkward, as he observed Levi's cool treatment of someone who at least considered him a friend.

Isabel took one more look at Eren and her lips pressed into a thin, hard, line. "You think with someone new it'll be different? Farlan has _lived_ with your habits, Levi. And he's willing-"

_Oh, now that sounds_ really _familiar_. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Levi had been in a somewhat steady, serious, relationship.

"I'm not willing," Levi snapped, anger flaring momentarily in his dark eyes before he cursed and placed a hand on the small of her back. " _Goodbye_ , Isabel." She looked ready to argue, but instead gave up and allowed Levi to usher her out.

Pausing at the door, she added softly, personally enough to make Eren look away, "Even if you don't want to see Farlan anymore, I'm still fair game. We're friends, Levi. I'd like to be around for you."

Levi shut the door after her then stared at it, lips pursed and expression contemplative.

"I think exes put things into perspective," Eren stated after a long moment of silence. Levi looked at him, surprise etched onto his features, so Eren continued. "My ex popped by when I was leaving. Really enlightening. You got the indirect assault, though. A nice recommendation from a mutual friend. Much better than the punch right in the face." Eren was aware that he was rambling, but Levi didn't seem to mind. He seemed to relax even, lips twitching into what was almost a grin.

"And what did your ex put into perspective?" Levi all but purred as he began to clean up his work station, throwing out the used needles and wiping down every surface Isabel had touched. His movements, however, were far from graceful. He moved like he was on a tight string; agitated and stiff.

Eren spoke as if the words were a physical pain, hoping to distract Levi enough to avoid a full scale frenzy. "You were right. As much as I moaned and groaned and bitched- how could _Levi_ of all people be _right_ \- A huge hit to my pride, but whatever."

Levi snorted then, after throwing the last sanitary wipe away, turned to face Eren. "So, what was your ex doing at your door anyway?"

"Never found out," Eren answered with a shrug. "I think he heard about me getting involved with someone else and was pissed. Also don't know about that either. Just a theory."

Levi nodded slowly, flipped the ring in his lip, then smirked. "So you're involved with someone?"

"I hope so," Eren muttered, feeling the blush as soon as the words left his mouth. Levi's smirk faded and he pursed his lips, the sudden change like a slap in the face. Disappointment and embarrassment settled in Eren- _just like everyone else._

"So, you know I have OCD... and a thing about germs..." Levi began slowly, looking almost frantically around the room. "And I have rules. Lots of rules. Well, not _lots_ of rules, but... very incredibly specific rules that are hard to follow on a normal day, and really... kind of change all the time... Because of me..."

Eren stared at him for a moment, processing and trying to interpret his words. "So... it's a no on your end... to..." he trailed off and gestured between them.

Levi, at least, was quick to shake his head, no. "I was with someone for two years- uh, Farlan. You met him kind of. He lived with me for a year and I'm kind of impossible to live with and be around seriously," he tried, worrying the ring in his lip now. Then he laughed, sharp and bitter. "I mean, I fucking rearranged and deep cleaned your entire house the second time you invited me over!"

Eren only smiled and agreed. "It needed it though..."

Levi didn't smile back. He pressed his lips together and shook his head. "I just... don't know... Farlan knew me for five years before we got together, knew my rules, knew which ones applied to how I was feeling and how one would work one day but not the next.. And that still..." He gestured weakly with his hands and sighed. "It's not fair for me to expect you to walk on eggshells around me like that."

Eren frowned, wondering if he had ever sounded anything like that. "I'm kind of doing the same thing to you, Levi," he said, not entirely sure of himself but positive his situation applied.

Levi, however, didn't think so. " _No_. What you're asking is normal. That's something easily respected. You tell me you don't want to have sex, okay. That's _okay_. But me telling you not to use the fucking coaster I just cleaned because it's too clean at that moment is _not_ okay. Me telling you to place the coaster three inches away from any other coaster, and three inches away from the edge of the table, that's _not okay._ Symmetry, alignment, organization, and cleanliness. My whole life revolves around that shit."

Eren had to admit that would be especially crazy... But at the same time, Levi wouldn't do that out of perference, but illness.

"Levi-"

"If you come into my apartment, your shoes and socks stay in the entryway, three inches away from any other pair of shoes, and three inches away from the wall. Sometimes, all you'd have to do is sanitize your feet and hands. Other times, most times, I'd make you shower first."

"That's not-"

" _Sometimes_ neglecting a rule will just annoy me. Other times, I'll explode. I'll freak out, we'll fight for hours, days, or weeks. _Or_ I'll have a panic attack. Sometimes, you just coming into my space will freak me the fuck out. Sometimes, I'll feel fine, and no rules need to be followed religiously, and everything is great, but then that will change on a dime, and I'll kick you out and I won't talk to you for days."

" _Levi_ -"

"If you put the ketchup back in the wrong place, I could freak out-"

" _Levi_ , I'm willing to try," Eren snapped, amazed by Levi's distress.

The smaller man stopped to take a few breaths, simply staring at Eren as if he were crazy.

Maybe he was. Maybe he was absolutely insane to even think about trying with Levi- he wasn't even certain he _could_ handle what Levi was describing. But it wasn't like he lived with the guy.

Taking a deep breath of his own, Eren walked over to Levi and stopped a foot away. "So, uh, I'm cool with trying to work around your psycho stuff," he began lightly, offering a smile to try and ease Levi. "I'm actually free this Friday, if you'd like to eat out with me. You can tell me your most basic, constant, rules whether you're having a good day or not. Farlan once mentioned to me that you had wild sex rules, and seeing as I find most sex repulsive I would _love_ to hear about that mess, too."

Levi stared at him, stunned now, before his lips twitched and he hid his oncoming smile behind a fist.

Eren never would have thought a man like Levi would ever fit the description of 'cute.'

"I don't just... eat out... Silverware and plates and glasses that don't belong to me... I don't know how clean..."

"We can go to the taco place you love so much," Eren compromised easily.

"I really want to kiss you right now," he said after a long moment of thoughtful silence.

"Gross kiss or normal kiss?"

"What's the difference?"

"A gross kiss involves tongue and teeth and more... mouthy shit. A normal kiss is just... normal."

Levi nodded, thought if over, then said, "I think a normal kiss."

"I'll try to hold back my vomit in that case."

Levi snorted, coughed, then grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down in order to press his lips against Eren's. It was easily the most childish, chaste, kiss Eren had ever experienced, but he still found himself disgustingly happy and warmed by Levi's attempt.

"Gross. You'll have me living entirely off of butterfly kisses before I even fucking know it," Levi snickered against his lips before pulling away and snapping the latex gloves off his hands. "Friday at six?" he asked suddenly.

Eren almost had to shake himself to switch tracks so quickly. "Uh, yeah... Yeah that'll work..."

"Then get the fuck out of here, princess. I have a business to run."

Eren was ashamed to admit he walked out of _Soul to Skin_ on air with butterflies in his fucking belly.


	11. Sign Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa I just... can't update steadily to save my life... I keep feeling like I'm done with fanfiction- I'm literally 100% out of the SnK fandom (and anime in general... I don't consider Yuri!!! On Ice an anime it's too great) and I have absolutely no urge to write another fic... Except maybe spin offs from this universe. So I go through these periods where I'm like "forget my whole I never drop a fic policy. I'm done. I'm literally done. Dropping everything."
> 
> But idk I just keep coming back to this one... (the only fic I'll finish) The comments I'm getting are a large part of that, I think! It's nice knowing that what I'm writing is something some of you can relate to- I'm not nearly as confident in writing Levi with his OCD as I am Eren with his asexuality (probably because I am a sex repulsed asexual lmao), but knowing some of you relate to how I've been writing this is just a really awesome feeling- so thank you! Fair warning, I'm ready to unleash angst and anxiety because by default in this fic Eren is practically an extension of me and I am filled with angst and anxiety. I love it. I'm planning on bringing it. With enough fluff to cushion the blows.
> 
> Unfortunately the one thing I can't change is my writing habits. Late night/early morning. Means I can't keep track of shit. I was also stupid and watched How To Train Your Dragon 2. I thought the second time would mean less crying. Nope. I straight up sobbed just as grossly as I did when I saw it in theaters.

“Is that the psych book you got to prep for the Academy? Five years ago? The same psych book you never _used_?”

Eren blushed under Mikasa’s scrutinizing glare and resisted the urge to hide the psychology book. Caught was caught, even if he hadn’t been trying to hide his reading material. Exactly. If he’d known Mikasa was dropping by he probably wouldn’t have had the dusty old thing out, but she did have a key to his apartment… And a penchant for showing up when he really needed her not to.

“I, uh… Bored. I am. I’m bored.” As casually as he could after his failed excuse, Eren shut the book and tossed it on the coffee table.

Mikasa, smart and sharp as ever, picked the book up just as slowly and flipped to the pages he’d worried and marked. “Are you… studying a _psychology_ book for a date, Eren?” she asked, dark eyes knowing but obviously undecided. “Or did you dress up just to read a psychology book?”

Eren considered himself lucky- she hadn’t passed judgment yet. Too confused, he supposed.

“Just brushing up...” he mumbled. He’d had a basic class in high school and then taken a few more in a community college. Now he had a kind of boyfriend.

“It’s the tattoo artist, isn’t it? The guy who tattooed a dick on a teenagers forehead. Entirely unstable.”

Eren coughed in order to hide his startled chuckle and grin. “The kid was legal. Nineteen? Old enough for a tattoo. It was a really well done dick...” he finished lamely.

“Something tells me that if you have to crack open a psychology book for a date… That’s a really big red flag,” Mikasa said, voice soft as she settled down beside him.

“He has OCD. I figured reading about it would… I don’t know, help or something,” Eren began. “Like give me more insight.” He held his breath as he turned to meet Mikasa’s gaze, expecting to find disapproval but only seeing concern.

“This seems really fast, Eren. You told me there would be a break, you’d take some time for yourself after Jean...”

 _Guilty._ “I did! But Levi is… really fucking persistent. And he has a cat town behind his shop, Mikasa. What part of that screams shitty guy? Jean didn’t even like cats… Levi’s already a step ahead.”

Her concern only seemed to grow deeper. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Mikasa shook her head and sighed. “You do this all the time, Eren. Rush into relationships, back to back, sleep with a guy then get hurt-”

Eren choked out a bitter laugh and brushed her hand off. “For your information, I’ve only had sex two times. My whole life. And it was awful. Disgusting. No emotional attachment _at all._ I actually lost interest after getting naked!”

Confusion and surprise replaced concern.

“One of those guys was Armin! Oh my god that was _horrible_. I feel like one of us, maybe both, may have actually _puked_. So, for just a second, let’s throw the Eren’s a Slut image out of the window, and burn it,” Eren sneered, then he sobered a bit and shook his head. “I’m kidding, there wasn’t any puking but there was some gagging. Not on… you know… just because it was a really bad experience. If you mention it to him now he’ll gag.”

“Eren, I… Well, first off, I never thought you were a slut,” Mikasa huffed, scowling and almost angered by the claim. “You just go through guys so fast...”

“And how many of them actually upset me?” Eren snapped.

“All of them!”

“ _No_! It’s the idea of them,” Eren corrected. A quick clock check told him he had ten minutes to explain it correctly to Mikasa. After a moment of going through his possible explanations- none of which had worked in the past-, Eren settled with what he had ended up telling Armin, “Sex is fucking disgusting.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes at that and waved it off. “Yeah, everyone knows that. But with someone you actually care-”

“ _No_ again!” Eren interrupted her without remorse and grabbed her shoulders, ready to shake her if he needed to. “I don’t… feel it like that. I’ve never looked at a hot guy and wanted to bang him. And, I’m sorry I’m about to say this to you, but no one’s ever given me a boner before-”

“Eren!”

“Okay, its been said, we’re moving on now. We’re past it. Point is, I’m upset by those failed relationships because I never met their expectations. But now I might be able to. I’ve gone from a zero percent chance of success to a two percent chance. And that’s the most I’ve gotten ever,” Eren said, looking for any shred of understanding in Mikasa’s face. “Now I can worry about whether or not he’ll freak about where I put my shoes instead of not preforming-”

Mikasa blushed but forced the words out through her embarrassment. “Are you sure it’s not a… medical issue?”

Eren bit his tongue against the words that would have left him and instead acknowledged the fact that she was very uncomfortable, confused, and didn’t understand. Which summed up every experience he’d ever had when having this conversation- Armin and Levi being the exceptions.

That didn’t mean his disappointment wasn’t as strong as ever, though. It hurt more than he thought it would, but he couldn’t let himself get hung up on her doubt.

Three short and precise knocks saved him from having to suffer through the rest of the conversation. With a sigh he gave Mikasa a tight smile and stood. “Be nice,” he nearly whispered as he made his way to the door. With any luck she’d still be too confused to give Levi the third degree and the entire exchange would last all of five minutes.

Eren apologized the second he opened the door, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m so sorry, my sister’s in the living room. She’s confused, she might get angry.”

He watched, almost amused, as Levi went through several different emotions. Surprise, shock, confusion, then weary acceptance.

“No rush,” Levi assured him while shoving gloved hands in his pockets.

Eren noticed then that Levi was as lightly dressed as he had been at _Rose_. A simple tank top revealed the many tattoos working their way down his arms and hinted at one across his chest. He hoped that meant Levi had, and was having, a decent day.

Turning back to his apartment, he waved Levi in while shortly summarizing his game plan to a recently recovered Mikasa. “We’re going out, you can stay if you want but if you do you’re on Rogue watch. He gets freaky when I leave the apartment.”

Mikasa hissed through her teeth as she stood up, grabbing her bag. “That’s all the incentive I need to leave,” she said, making her way to the door but pausing just before them. She seemed to size Levi up, eyes sharp, before sighing. “The fact that he talked himself out of interrogation and a lawsuit should worry you, Eren. You’ll never win an argument.”

“Noted...” Eren mumbled, surprised. She was giving in incredibly easily considering there’s no way Levi passed inspection. When the door clicked shut behind her, Eren turned a curious look to Levi. “You talked yourself out of a lawsuit after tattooing a penis on a kid’s forehead?”

Levi sneered and turned his attention to Rogue, who had finally decided to slip out from under the couch to check him out. “More like I told him if he pressed charges he’d be facing up to fifteen years in prison. Now he feeds the cats when I can’t.”

Eren frowned, more shocked than anything, but found himself fighting an indulgent smile in the face of Levi’s reluctant compassion. Resisting a snicker, Eren asked, “What happened to the tattoo?”

“Apparently he spent all of his savings to get it taken off. Shame...” Levi sighed while crouching down to scratch behind Rogue’s battered ears. “Probably one of my better pieces,” he finished, hiding a smirk behind his hand as he focused on the kitten. “He’s unusually friendly.”

“He probably missed you,” Eren blurted out, then blushed under Levi’s startled, if not slightly pleased, glance.

He suffered in awkward silence for a few moments before Levi gave Rogue a final pat and stood.

“I’m pretty sure we settled for a dinner date, but I feel like what we need to talk about doesn’t need to be overheard by families and normal, functioning, couples,” Levi started with a nearly bitter smirk. He flipped the hoop in his lip a few times before shrugging apologetically.

Eren thought his words over carefully, lips pursed as Rogue began to cry for the attention he believed he deserved. He patted Levi’s calf, claws snagging his jeans lightly, then rumbled, his glare fierce and unpleasant.

“I’d offer to stay in but I think Rogue is hellbent on keeping you to himself.” Eren laughed as Rogue continued his disgruntled act.

“How about a walk?” Levi offered, trying to detach himself from the determined kitten without trying to pick him up.

Rogue, for as much as he liked Levi’s attention, would never settle for being handled. Still half-feral, and probably always would be- Levi apparently valued the healthy state of his hands.

Eren nodded his agreement, mostly relieved at the idea of a walk. He wasn’t looking forward to the oncoming conversation, though he knew it was beyond important, and walking may help exercise his built up anxiety.

"Is this conversation going to require any paperwork?" he asked, mostly joking.

Levi snorted and shook his head, more out of amusement than in actual response. "Sign here and here, on the dotted line. Initial here," he mumbled under his breath, making a quick gesture with his hand, miming a signature. "I don't think we'll be doing anything risque enough for a contract," Levi drawled.

Eren ended up followed Levi out of the apartment- being the most experienced of them in keeping his kitten from preforming a violent escape- though they both ended up walking side by side. Close enough for their shoulders to brush, but following Levi’s example he kept his hands in his pockets.

The evening was nice, at least. Warm and still bright, though not unbearably so. Eren breathed deeply several times, trying to sort out both questions Levi could ask and his own. It felt strangely… formal… to be doing this, but when he and Levi came with stipulations…

“I’m not entirely sure where to begin,” Eren admitted after they’d walked about a block.

Levi snorted, but his expression was soft- understanding. “You’re going to be the easier one. No sex. Just that, right?”

Eren rolled his eyes, amusement beginning to settle. The look Levi threw him suggested suspicion- as if he suspected Eren was holding something back, but wasn’t sure enough to accuse him. “Basically. Sex… sexual intent… energy… sex related matter,” he answered, biting back a laugh when Levi gave him a strange look. “I don’t think it’s weird to be able to know if a hand on my back is a touch that’s sexually charged or just casual. I’m not totally against physical contact. Just don’t try to lick me.”

Levi’s lips twitched and he nodded. “I’ll try to remember that. Might be hard- licking people is a pretty normal social function.”

Eren thought over his next words carefully. Thinking the subject had nothing to do with what could be between them didn’t mean that was actually the case. “I was told by a close and trusted friend that I need to warn you that I am recently out of a three year relationship.”

“I feel like I knew that,” Levi stated, his expression and body language unconcerned and relaxed. “The asshole Marco’s hanging onto.”

Momentarily sidetracked, Eren asked, “You know Marco?”

Levi pursed his lips and nodded. “Kind of. He works at _Rose_ after hours now.” He gave Eren a strange look, more lost in his own head now, then added, “If you could figure out you can do better, I know Marco can-”

“I feel like I resent that statement.”

“-But Jean’s really… I don’t know, weird. When I… got some advice from Erwin...” Levi struggled with his words, looking like he would choke on them any minute, before rushing on. “… About you, he seriously seemed caught up on you. Got really protective and defensive. Right in front of Marco, who just apologized for him. Took it.”

Eren, unconcerned by the information that Jean was going on about him, felt himself smile. “You asked a friend for advice… about me?”

Levi glared at him but kept his mouth shut tight. “So, you dated an asshole for three years...” he prompted after a minute of heavy silence.

“Pretty vague. I’ve been dating assholes for seven years. I _lived_ with one for three years,” Eren elaborated, watching Levi carefully for his reaction.

He seemed to process the information before speaking. “And you’ve been single now for...”

“Before you?” Eren asked. “I was single maybe… two weeks.” Feeling the need to defend himself, he continued quickly. “But we’d probably been… Drifting for the entire year before… It was never that great of a relationship...”

“Who broke it off?”

“I think it was mutual… He started the conversation… I finished it.”

“So there’s no chance of him showing up at your door one day begging for you to come back, and you agreeing?” Levi asked him, eyes dark and serious. Eren shook his head, no, in reply very quickly. “Then there’s no problem.”

Eren let out relieved breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, relaxing all at once. “Awesome...”

“So, now I know your baggage. No sex and a crazy ex. I’m okay with that,” Levi said, bumping Eren with his shoulder as he considered his next words. “Are you okay with mine? I’m sure you’ve read the horror stories by now. Done some ‘research’.” Though he spoke lightly, Eren detected a certain amount of bitterness in his voice.

It almost felt like a trap. Eren was sure there wouldn’t be an answer that would totally assure Levi.

“I… have done some reading...” Eren admitted slowly, cautiously, anxiety overcoming his relief. Levi’s mood seemed to sour considerably as he continued to talk. “I, um, actually have an old book… Before the academy… I took some classes in college...”

“Oh, so that makes you an expert now? I don’t need another therapist, Eren. And I don’t need someone to fix me,” Levi spat out, his attitude cold and defensive.

“Wait,” Eren started. Confused, he stopped walking and grabbed Levi’s elbow, pulling him around to face him. He tried to ignore the fierce glare. “That’s not what I… That wasn’t my intention… I just thought...” Eren shoved his fingers through his hair and huffed, frustration and worry making it hard to explain himself.

He hadn’t thought it would have come across that way to Levi, but he should have guessed it’d be a sensitive subject regardless.

“I don’t want to try and fix you, that’s not my place… And if I was a certified therapist with a fancy PhD, it wouldn’t even be my place to do that… I just thought it may make it easier for me to try and understand… Not as many surprises...” Eren finished lamely, wilting under the intensity of Levi’s glare.

Levi’s jaw worked as he thought. Without a word he pulled his arm out of Eren’s grip, probably with more force than absolutely necessary, and averted his gaze as he pulled a small bottle of germ-x out of his pocket and scrubbed his elbow down. Eren thought for a moment he should be offended, but the embarrassed flush that rose to Levi’s face kept any negative emotion down.

Looking up at Eren from under dark lashes, Levi heaved a sigh and lifted one shoulder. “Sorry...” he mumbled, barely audible.

Surprise hit Eren hard and fast. He leaned forward, fighting a smirk, and cupped his ear. “What was that? I… didn’t quite hear you...”

Levi clicked his tongue and cursed at him under his breath. “ _I’m sorry_.”

“Accepted,” Eren laughed, then continued down the sidewalk. “So, you know my baggage. You accept it. I’m willing to try yours, and I accept it.” He considered Levi before adding, “I have a feeling it would take a lot longer than a short walk to prepare me for all your damage.”

“I don’t even think I could scratch the surface,” Levi said, his breath leaving him in a rush. “A lot of it is conditional. I have a lot of hair triggers… But even those are dependent on how I feel when I wake up in the morning...” Trailing off, he flipped the hoop in his lip several times and tugged at a stud in his ear, expression pinched and thoughtful. “I’m medicated. Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Recently medicated. I’m on a trial basis at the moment… Until… _If_ we find one that works,” Levi clarified.

Eren arched a brow, curious. “How many have you gone through so far?”

“Five… None of them really helped. Or they helped manage one symptom but… the side effects weren’t worth it, so… I had to break out the pros and cons list,” Levi answered, cringing. “I’d rather have an anxiety attack over someone misplacing my ink or mixing up the color order than lose my appetite for three weeks or pass out at least once a day.”

Eren worried his bottom lip, emotion flooding him and having to resist the urge to reach out to Levi. He wasn’t sure what would be appropriate to say- they’d known each other for about two months, but it had hardly been serious prior. “I’d like to help. Not because I’d get off on it-”

“Do you get off on anything?” Levi all but snickered as he threw Eren a pointed look.

Eren simply rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to be caring and supportive right now.”

Levi stopped walking and with a sly grin stopped Eren with a hand on his shoulder. “I appreciate that. You'll spend a lot of time walking on eggshells, Eren," he warned.

"Trial and error. I'm okay with that. I'll need something to occupy my time now if I won't have to worry about fending off your attempts to get in my pants," Eren laughed.

"So, we’re in agreement?"

“It would appear so...” Eren confirmed softly, with no small amount of suspicion. Levi’s gaze traveled up and down his body, the light in them far from sexual but just as hungry.

Meeting Eren’s eyes, Levi asked, “How are you with nudity? Casual and partial, mostly.” Levi’s fingers twitched as he brought them up to Eren’s chest, the touch so light Eren had to look to see if they’d made contact. Levi’s brow furrowed and his nose scrunched up in apparent thought.

“That’s… a pretty vague question...” Eren answered, stunned by the turn in their conversation.

Levi’s expression was open and honest as he said, “I need to draw on you.”


	12. Between the Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA I lied about the no more fanfic thing- Episode 10 of Yuri on Ice happened.
> 
> Also I have plans for this potential series. At least a oneshot or two for Erwin and Armin, definitely a fic for Marco and Jean's journey....
> 
> I had to edit this on mobile (got it saved to FF.net's Doc Manager seconds before my computer died) so I apologize in advance if anything is super messed up! I'm also trying to get longer chapters- this one is short- I usually end my original story chapters at 2.5k words (and thats all I've really been doing lately so it's blending over), but for my fics I like to hit 3-3.2k words, ideally even 3.5k x.x Didn't quite make it this time :/
> 
> Thank you all again for the kudos and the super kind reviews! They all absolutely wreck me in a warm, fuzzy, kind of way!

Eren couldn't remember the last time he had felt comfortable in his bed with another man. No expectations, no ulterior motives- Eren lay content on his stomach, almost dozing, while Levi worked over him. The smooth glide of a marker made his skin prickle, but it'd only taken him about fifteen minutes to adjust to the pleasing sensation of Levi drawing on him. Now, he only had to worry about shivering or jumping when Levi hit any ticklish spots along his side.

That had earned him several pinches and growled demands to stay still.

Eren hummed his protest, low in his throat, when Levi stopped and straightened to survey whatever he had done.

"Not right..." Levi murmured, leaning down again to blow on his most recent marks. Eren shivered when Levi trailed his fingers down his spine, pausing to tap his fingers.

"Why'd you stop?" Eren forced the words out and tried to clear his throat, sleep slurred and far too content to really think he had a chance in understanding whatever Levi said. He struggled to look over his shoulder and up at Levi.

The corner of his lips twitched, as if he were amused by Eren's behavior. "I'm done."

"That was like… the greatest back rub I've ever received," Eren breathed, then groaned as he struggled to flip over onto his back. Levi moved with him, aiding the process that seemed to require a monumental amount of effort. His skin still tingled from where Levi had used the marker. "What's not right about it?"

Levi shrugged and looked down at Eren, tapping his stomach with the marker still in his hand. "I wouldn't want to tattoo that design on you."

Still very comfortable, Eren's surprise was lazy and weak. "You want to…?"

"I'd like to..." Levi murmured. "If you'd like to..."

Eren wasn't sure he had a response to that- neither negative or positive. He'd never considered a tattoo before. _Truly_ considered a tattoo before. Mikasa had kept him from getting a drunken tramp stamp after they had graduated.

He had a feeling Levi wasn't thinking tramp stamp, however.

With a blush starting to creep up Levi's neck and averting his gaze, Levi shook his head. "That's weird, right. Sorry-"

"I didn't say yes but I also didn't say no, Levi." Eren smiled when Levi glared and shrugged his shoulders, but didn't stop him when he moved off of the bed and tossed Eren his shirt. Eren followed and slipped the shirt on, watching Levi curiously. "Don't want to see my reaction? I'm imagining one of the most elaborately drawn dicks on my back right now."

"I'm going to need you to stop with the penis thing," Levi snorted as he scooped Rogue up and started towards the living room. The kitten struggled momentarily before hanging limp, clearly upset, over his shoulder and glaring at Eren. "I'm the most sought after artist in the state, and you're reducing me to a dick..." he grumbled under his breath.

"No promises..." Eren took Rogue from Levi as he gathered his things. Part of him didn't want Levi to go, worry twisting in his gut. What if Levi left and realized this wasn't what he wanted? Understood that what had happened that evening was really all Eren could give him- conversation? And, he supposed, making his body a sketchpad.

Levi's fingers curled into his collar, effectively pulling Eren closer and out of his thoughts. He looked angry, but Eren thought he almost always looked angry.

 _Nothing to worry about_.

"I'm booked solid for the next three days," Levi began, voice low and eyes intent on Eren.

Eren tried not to let himself feel disappointed.

"But… We're closed for the weekend..." Levi continued slowly, with obvious care, and his grip on Eren's collar seized for a moment before he forced himself to relax. "Would you want to spend the weekend… With me?"

Eren allowed a moment of pure elation, pleased by Levi's effort and willingness. But only a moment. He wasn't stupid or oblivious, so concern ran it's own course through him.

"Are you asking because you want to spend time with me, or because you want to test me?" Eren asked, just as softly as Levi had, and closed the slight distance between them. He bumped their foreheads together and smirked when Levi broke eye contact and shrugged.

"Both, maybe?" Levi answered. "Part of me wants to… believe you'd be happy with me. Another part of me thinks… You won't."

Eren couldn't help but laugh, pleased and amused by Levi's insecurity- his incredibly similar insecurity. "I think we both need to get over it, then. Test away, Levi," Eren managed when Levi looked angry enough to push away.

He watched, amused, as several different emotions made themselves known on Levi's face. Frustration, suspicion, and finally acceptance. With a soft huff, Levi released his grip on Eren's shirt and smoothed the fabric over his chest.

"So… Is that a yes?" he asked, looking up at Eren from under his lashes.

Eren caught the silver hoop in Levi's lip between his fingers on his second attempt to flip it. "It's a yes."

Levi didn't completely relax, but he did give Eren a slight smile before stepping away and saying his goodbye.

Restless for a time after Levi's departure, Eren eagerly accepted Armin's offer for dinner and a talk.

* * *

Eren whistled after Armin let him into his apartment, surprised by the sight of Erwin working in his kitchen with the ease and confidence borne from being very, _very_ , familiar with it.

"I see things are going good with the newlyweds." Eren bit his lip against a laugh when Armin shoved him, scowling and blushing fiercely. "You downplayed this relationship."

Erwin smiled and nodded his greeting as Eren settled at the small island separating the kitchen from the living room.

"So it seems you two have settled into very quaint mutual domesticity..." Eren sighed, smirking into his hand when Armin walked into the kitchen, firm glare still in place but otherwise silent. They'd definitely been spending a large amount of time together, despite Armin's insistence to downplay that they were just barely considered serious.

They moved together too easily. Simple glances and gestures between them to communicate- Erwin needed pepper? He'd only need to tilt his head in the direction and Armin would supply it.

Eren wanted that. He wanted the natural ease Armin and Erwin had.

 _How_ to get it, and how _they_ had gotten it, he didn't know.

"Disregarding our very boring domesticity..." Armin began, stifling a smile when Erwin muttered something about resenting that statement. "Mikasa called today. She's worried."

Eren hoped that was sympathy he saw on Armin's face.

"I think you should talk to her a bit more… It takes more than five minutes to explain… Five minutes followed by finding out your brother is going out with a grumpy tattoo artist," Armin said, smile teasing and sly. "I think she'll come around, actually."

Eren wasn't sure how, but Armin was hardly ever wrong.

"Was Levi nice?" Erwin asked, looking over his shoulder as he moved pans on the stove and turned burners off. "I've spent ten years trying to teach him decent manners..."

"They didn't really talk… Mikasa practically ran out after telling me I'll never win an argument," Eren answered.

Erwin laughed, the sound soft, warm. "She's right. Levi's never lost an argument yet. I'm glad you're giving him a chance," he said as he switched places with Armin, gathering plates and silverware while he messed with the food. "He's been a… mess… since his last boyfriend."

Eren frowned, curious now. Levi had told him a little about Farlan- a little as in, they'd been fairly serious. _Very_ serious. And it hadn't worked out.

Eren tried for nonchalant as he asked, "Farlan, right? I had a run in with him at the bar… He doesn't seem totally over Levi..."

"I don't think he is- which is the problem," Erwin agreed. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Levi runs on extremes. Black and white, no gray. He doesn't understand sloppy conflicts, mixed signals, so he gets angry and acts out. Something is either clean-"

"Or it's dirty," Eren finished softly, nodding his understanding. It made sense, in its own way. Things needed to be clean for Levi, in every aspect of his life, and when things were dirty, complicated, uncertain, he removed the source of the problem. "So, this thing with Farlan-"

"Was filthy," Erwin said, beginning to plate food while Armin eyed Eren sympathetically. " _Is_ filthy," he corrected a moment later after setting a plate of steaming pasta in front of him. "It's almost an unresolved conflict."

"Are you telling me there's a chance he'll take Farlan back?" Eren asked, confused and uncertain. And more than a little worried. Levi seemed reluctant to trust him, to allow him into his life and give him the chance to work with his illness. But Farlan already knew the ins and outs- there would be no need to teach him, there would be very few set backs. Fewer risks.

And Eren knew there would be many between them. He anticipated fights, he anticipated doing something wrong, mixing something up enough to cause Levi no small amount of stress and anxiety. But that was part of the process, Eren thought, in learning Levi's triggers and moods. It was an inevitability- absolutelu unavoidable. Eren didn't think that meant it would ruin them, or make attempting less promising.

And Eren was more than willing. Levi, however…

"It's like he's trying to set me up to fail," Eren admitted after Erwin's snorted response to his previous question. "He invited me over for the weekend. I know it's a test more than anything else, regardless of what he says. I don't want to fail it," he said, earning a surprised glance from Erwin.

Armin finally spoke at that, hesitant and just as uncertain as Eren. "If he's trying to set you up to fail, and you know that because you got him to admit it, then why are you still trying?"

"I like him," Eren answered immediately, just barely managing to filter his own words before something stronger slipped out. The realization shocked him to his core, but for now he could settle. _Like_ was more than enough.

"If Levi wanted to only test you," Erwin began softly, eyes on his food as he idly twirled noodles around his fork. "He wouldn't be inviting you into his home. Not to say he's not testing you, but this isn't a situation where he's setting you up to fail. His home is a sanctuary- he wouldn't risk what he perceives as his safety if he thought you'd truly mess it up. It might be more accurate to say he's entertaining the idea of a trial, finding a happy medium to see if you're really serious before he truly commits."

Eren found himself pleased by Erwin's insight. But the concern slowly shadowing his thoughtful expression nearly killed it.

"You know his condition doesn't render him completely abstinent, right, Eren?" he asked suddenly, blue eyes sharp and intent on him.

"We talked about it," Eren started slowly. "He said some medications could totally kill his libido, something else about having to prove something..." he elaborated, as vague as he could be without being too crude.

Erwin's expression became pinched, lips thin and brows drawn closer together as he thought. "Sometimes… Levi becomes irrational-"

"I gathered… From the whole 'I need to prove something' conversation," Eren laughed, though his laugh was weak, filled with his own nerves now.

"By that I mean, it doesn't matter if he's having an episode, or if his medication is messing with him… It wasn't so much a problem with Farlan- for obvious reasons- other than it being inconvenient at times. Anger, frustration, and desperation is hardly arousing," Erwin elaborated.

Eren's grip on his fork tightened. "What… I mean, you're saying-"

"I'm saying, Levi may understand he doesn't have anything to prove to _you_ , that his measure of worth won't be based on his sexual performance with you, but these episodes are _irrational_ , Eren. He can know something logically, but that has very little power when he's acting irrationally and impulsively."

"He has commitment issues," Eren translated, something cold settling in his stomach. Something else beginning to steady his own resolve.

He'd told Levi if it came down to it, he would try. Just like he'd told every other man he'd warned beforehand- it hadn't been a lie then, and it wasn't now. If Levi needed… Eren would close his eyes and breathe through it.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm not going to deny the possibility, he's incredibly unpredictable, but he's more likely to get angry and distant, and much more moody, before running out on you," Erwin denied quickly, though Armin seemed to be running more with Eren's train of thought than Erwin.

He'd at least seen something familiar on Eren's face, because he wasn't happy about it.

"It doesn't matter," Armin muttered, tone dry. "If Levi makes it clear, Eren has this thing-"

"Armin..." Eren protested quietly, glancing once at Erwin before turning a pleading gaze to his friend.

"He thinks if he can just breathe through something it'll be alright. Face down, ass up, make some noise, no one would know if he didn't get off or not. He'll pretend," Armin continued, heedless of Eren's embarrassment. What had started out as a cruel and crude accusation became soft, sad, his sympathy making his words less harsh. "Guys caught up in their own pleasure don't notice, I bet. Jean noticed though. Levi would."

Eren shook his head, hoping whatever situation Armin was beginning to apply to this one wasn't putting Levi in a negative light. "He already said that was something I shouldn't do... He said he wouldn't let me..."

Eren jumped, startled, when Armin slammed a hand down on the island, face flushing with anger. "How many times have you heard that, Eren? And how many times has it actually been followed through?"

Erwin placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to start anything. I just thought I'd warn you, Eren. Levi is more than capable of respecting any boundaries you make clear- or even suggest- but don't be surprised if he wakes up in a foul and nasty mood one day." He offered a small smile and added as lightly as he could, "Levi doesn't handle frustration well. He self-destructs and tries to take everything down with him."

"I don't want to give up on this," Eren admitted, carefully avoiding the heated glare Armin was aiming at him. "I'll make sure to talk to him."

Armin immediately sagged, as if he were a puppet and his strings had just been cut, all the anger in him suddenly escaping. "I'm just so tired of seeing you hurt, Eren. Guys sweet talk you, and you make promises- and I'm really trying to see the difference here…"

Eren nodded, relieved and warmed by Armin's concern. "I think… Levi has his own reasons. What he says to me, promises me, is as much for him as it is for me. Guys like Jean, though… They just think they can. And it works for a couple of weeks at best, but then they realize they just swore to total abstinence, y'know?"

Armin nodded despite his clear doubt.

Erwin's eyes were clear, wide and expressive as he spoke. "I think communication is going to be key between you two. And while you might be willing, and you definitely have more experience at it, Levi… thinks he can handle things on his own. He's as far from good at communicating as you can be."

Eren resisted the urge to smile before finally taking a bite of his pasta. "It's a good thing I'm persistent then. I have a chance here, I'm not going to lose it. Besides," Eren paused and glanced at Armin, who had fortunately calmed considerably- probably thanks to the fingers working circles into the back of his neck- "I'm not the only one serious this time. I won't be the only one fighting tooth and nail for this to work."

Hanji had told him that Levi was serious when he started drawing on his partners. Eren had a back smothered in ink to prove that statement. He'd even noticed some of the design peaking over his shoulders and waist- it had been no small effort on Levi's part. Even if the design hadn't been what he'd intended.

He'd kept going regardless- intent to make it work. Eren could only offer the same amount of effort.


End file.
